Vampire Knight: The Naruto Version
by ONYXindustries
Summary: Torn between her best friend, Sasuke and her savior, Yuki, Inita's life couldn't get any worse. Wait, it just did. Deidara is obsessed with her now and a vampire hunter has become a teacher at her school. On top of that she's getting weird dreams...
1. Prologue

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - Neji Hyuga_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Kaito Takamiya - Suigetsu _

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Jenei Katsume_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**PROLOGUE**

My memories start ten years ago, when I was only five. Innocent. Ignorant. Lacking intelligence. That day, 10 years ago, lost, alone and afraid, I sat in the snow.

It was white; Pure. It was beautiful. For a moment, I forgot my fear and stared at it, in total admiration. A smile lingered on my lips.

Then I saw it. Red dotted the white landscape. It didn't make sense. Snow was white, wasn't it? Why...

Footprints...Who had made them? My parents? I tried desperately to remember them but my mind was blank...The sound of someone walking towards me...Perhaps I wouldn't need to remember...

"Mamma?" I turned, eager to see her face...Not that I remembered what it looked like.

"Are you lost, little one?" It wasn't either of my parents; Instead, a few metres away from me stood a tall, handsome, well dressed, nice looking gentleman and he was smiling at me.

I nodded. Maybe he would help me find my parents.

"Then may I relieve you of your blood?" His smile widened, revealing blood stained, dagger-like teeth.

I was traumatised. I wnated to scream but I couldn't even manage a whisper. All I could do was sit there, wide-eyed and shivering as he drew closer, his eyes turning crimson.

He knelt next to me, his cold fingers reaching for my arm to pull me closer. Suddenly he reeled backward with a cry of agony. The shock stirred me from my scared trance. I jumped to my feet...He was dead...

"Pathetic...You disgrace our kind..." a new voice beside me murmured.

I turned around. There stood a boy of about 15. His eyes were grey and his blond hair, about 2 or 3 shades lighter than mine, blew in the wind. His body was spattered with blood. Dispite this, I found him alluring...Attractive...

"Are you ok?" His grey eyes met mine.

I nodded.

"...I'll take you somewhere safe, ok?" He held out a blood covered had toward me.

I looked at my mitten and then accepted his offer. I didn't know where we were going but I somehow knew I could trust him.

"Miss Uniqua, would you take care of her please?" I heard him say minutes later.

"Of course...You can stay awhile too..."

He smiled and accepted her offer.

she handed me something wiggly on a plate and gave me a spoon. I stared at it blankly. What was it? Was it safe?

"It seems, Yuki, that this girl has forgotten that jello can be eaten."

He laughed and sat next to me taking the plate and spoon from my hands. " It's food..." He tried to get me to eat it.

I stared at him...

"Say 'ahhh"..."

It was then that I spotted them. His teeth...I leaned closer reaching out with a curious finger and touching the tooth...I reeled backwards in shock. He too had those sharp teeth which I feared...But strangely enough, I didn't fear him...

"Would you like some tea?" My new adoptive mother asked him.

"Thank you but I have to go."

"Really? Well, good luck Yuki."

He looked at me and smiled. " Bye, princess." Then he turned and walked away.

Slowly, I built up the courage to dash after him. I wanted to thank him...I grabbed his coat tail. He looked back.

"Y-Yuki-sama..." His lonely eyes brightened a little and he hugged me.

"I'll miss you..."

* * *

I'll never forget that...


	2. Back Another Year

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome back to Amaral Academy!" Inita's warm smile didn't echo her thoughts. It was the start of the new school year and her partner hadn't shown up yet. The day students were beginning to get restless.

"Where is he?" she wondered helplessly, while making sure the day students settled down. No sooner had she done this, than:

"Kyaaaa! Here comes the Moon Dorm!" The news spread like wildfire throught a dry field, ignighting the hearts of the girls from the sun dorm. Needless to say they were excited.

"Hey! Stay in order!" She tried to control the crowd but all efforts were futile. She was shoved backwards roughly and flailed to stay upright; with no success. Finally she gave up, accepting the fact she would crash to the ground in an embarassed heap in front of both dorms. But suddenly she stopped...

Gentle arms cradled her delicate frame and helped her to regain her footing. "You really should be more careful, Inita-chan. Sasori and I might not be there next time to save you."

"D...Deidara-sempai!" She shifted nervously under his scrutinizing stare, carefully hiding her horror at being caught by...even saved my a night student. "I am sure it was only an accident. I'll be more careful in the future."

"Of course you will...I can trust you to do that, right?" His smile was ominous as he turned to go.

"Uh..." she was temporarily at a loss, "T-thank you, Deidara-sempai." She bowed.

"You're welcome...Inita" His eyes locked with hers for a moment. Then he turned once more and headed off after Sasori.

She shivered. The way he had just said her name...It was terrifying and cold, just like his touch. There was something about the moon dormers...Something only she, her partner and their adoptive mother, Jacarra, knew.

They were, apart for being attractive and intelligent, _vampires_. Real life, blood sucking creatures in human form. And the day students loved them. It was her job as a prefect to protect this secret, whatever the cost, for the good of both dorms. Any leaks or freak discoveries would cause panic and disarray. Her partner...Where was he anyway?

"Inita..." A familiar voice reached her ears, calming her tense spirit. "Thank you for your hard work..."

"Yuki-sama..." She barely surpressed an instant blush from shooting across her face.

Yuki Aikato was the head of the moon dorm. He had peircing grey eyes and a short, staright hairstyle in light blond. He was, one would say, attractive but intimidating. Most importantly, he was her savior.

"Where is your partner? Don't tell me he's left you out here to work alone?" He leaned closer, taking her had in his. " I would hate to think he would be so irresponsible."

"I'm right here, Aikato." Sasuke growled before she got a chance to reply, stepping between them in a flash. He warned Yuki away with his dark, forboding eyes.

His rival only smiled and turned to go. "Goodbye, Inita...And, Sasuke..." A glint of amusement shone in his eye, "Take care of yourself..."

"Is that some sort of challenge? If it is, I'd be more than happy to beat you at your own game."

"Is that so? Unfrotunately, no, it is not a challenge."

"Yuki-sempai, hurry up!" Sakura called, desperate to get him away from Inita. It made no sense. Why would he be even slightly interested in a girl like _**her. **_And Sasuke. How dare he disrespect Yuki like that?

Inita gazed after him as he walked away. She was enchanted.

"You know, it's pretty obvious that you're staring after him." Sasuke half mocked, half stated.

"And you're _LATE_!" she snapped moving to punch his arm.

He grabbed her wrist in time to save him some serious pain. "Relax."

* * *

"Deidara...Why were you harassing Miss. Uniqua's daughter today?" Sasori asked.

"Oh, her? She intrigues me."

"She smells nice. That's about it for me...Ask her what shampoo she uses."

"It's more than just that...I intend to find out what attracts me to her."


	3. Just Another Day

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. She was so annoying...Yet, there was something about her. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter and her radiant hair blew in the wind. Her smile was warmer than usual...All in all, she was attractive...well, interesting.

"Hey, Sasuke. You can let go of my hand now." She pulled away gently. "I dread the thought of going to class today."

"Class?" He shot her an amused glance. It appeared that she had forgotten. "This is the first day after break, remember?"

"Oh yes..." Inita's embarassed reply came, "No class today...So, guard duty, then."

"Guard duty." he confirmed, turning to the day students.

"You're such killjoys prefects!"

"If you're not in your dorms by the time I count to 3..." That was all it took to send them scattering to their dorm rooms.

Inita sighed. Did he always have to do things to make the girls hate him? Maybe it was that he didn't like attention? Whatever it was, there were few girls he hadn't scared out of liking him.

"What?" he asked, spotting the concerned look on her face.

"Maybe we should go see the chairperson..."

"Why do you keep calling her that? She's your mother, isn't she?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Inita! Sasuke! Why are you here so early in the morning?" Jacarra Uniqua, their adoptive mother asked.

"Oh...I..."

"Being prefects for this entire school is almost impossible." Sasuke stated.

"I'd have to agree." Inita added, remembering how hard it was for her to control the day students that morning.

"That's why I believe Inita should be taken off. She's totally irresponsible and always gets hurt."

"_Eh? _This coming from the guy who's absent half the time and late the other half!" She stared him down, fire flashing in her eyes.

"Calm down. I can't just get new prefects. The moon dorm's secret will spread. Besides, I trust you both with many lives." Jacarra smiled proudly, "My darling children."

"I'm not your son."

"Let me have my senile moment in peace..." she growled, a tiny doom cloud appearing over her head.

"Ok?" He left and headed to his post for guard duty.

"Inita?"

"Yes, mother?"

"You and Sasuke? Do you do this on a daily basis?"

"Noooooo...no...We just get on each others' nerves sometimes." She smiled sheepishly, "We have a understanding."

"Oh...I see..."

"But I'd better go..." She raced after her partner. It was almost time for guard duty to start.


	4. When The Moon Rises

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

That evening, Sasuke met her on the balcony for watch duty, as per usual. She seemed a little sad. Her eyes, now watching him, were filled with regret.

"Hey, Sasuke? I'm sorry about how mad I was..." she sighed.

"Yea..Whatever..." He noticed her glaring at him. What was she expecting? 'I'm sorry too?'

"Have a little remorse..." She murmured through gritted teeth.

"I will when it becomes a food."

She didn't reply. He was determined to be difficult, wasn't he? "Well at least we agree on something..."

"Yuki's an idiot."

"What is it with you and Yuki?" she asked. The two most important guys in her life were always at odds. Why was that?

"You aren't very observant are you? Yuki's not like us. He's a vampire. I hate them!" His voice was layered in spite.

"Why..." He looked away. "Oh...Your family. Sasuke, I'm..."

"Whatever...I'm going to check the halls." He turned away, leaving her to monitor the yard. How could she value Yuki so much that it blinded her to the real world?

"Sasuke..." She moved to go after him but at that moment, she spotted two day students in the middle of the pathway. Without thinking, reckless girl that she was, she jumped straight over the balcony rail. She gripped a tree branch mid-fall and dropped carefully the rest of the way to the ground.

"Prefect..."

"You two! You're not supposed to be out here!" she declared.

"Oh, please." One girl rolled her eyes. " What's the big deal? We were only taking pictures of the moon dorm, until TenTen cut her knee."

"Cut?" A worried expression shot across her face. Vampires all around and she was bleeding? Disaster zone! "Up! Get up! Let's get you back to your dorm rooms!"

"What's the hurry?"

"Oh, for goodness sake! Just get up and go!" She turned immediately when she heard the bushes rustle.

"Hey, Sasori, is it just me or do I smell blood?"

"_Kyaaaaa!_ Deidara-sempai!" The two girls behind her were estatic.

"Deidara-sempai, what are you doing out here?" Inita asked, as professionally as she could manage to. "You and Sasori should be on the moon dorm campus."

"It's night time. I can go where I want." He smiled at her annoyed glare.

She knew he was right. " That may be true, but I can't allow you near them." She stood between them and the two day student girls, hoping to intimidate them.

"What do you mean?" His eyes widened. "My dear prefect, you must be joking."

"Eh?"

"It's your blood I mean, Inita -chan." He took a deep breath. "Ahh...It smells delicious..."

"Deidara-sempai? What's going on prefect?" TenTen asked.

Inita was too shocked to hear her. Slowly her eyes shifted to her palm. Blood! Red; glistening on her skin. How? It must've been when she grabbed the tree branch. She had millions of thoughts rushing through her mind and all the while, the crimson liquid trickled down her wrist. The realisation petrified her, allowing Deidara time to grab her arm and pull her closer.

"This smell...It's intoxicating. You know what, Inita? You are..." he leaned in, whispering the final few words seductively into her ear. "You really are tempting me..."

What did he mean, tempting him?


	5. Innocent

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

His tongue trailed slowly over her wound, caressing her skin. His eyes linked with hers for a breif moment. "Are you scared, Inita?"

She shook her head and tried desperately to get away.

"That's good..." He smiled, revealing his fangs, which he immediately sank into her palm. His free arm encircled her waist, holding her body against his.

"Vampire!" the girls behind her screamed and fainted.

Inita's heart raced. Nothing made sense anymore...

He pulled away a little, then drew closer to her ear. " I want more...May I bite your neck, princess?"

"No! Let me go!" she shreiked, still struggling against him. He was much too strong to just push off.

"Heh...You're so hot when you struggle against me. Hold still. I'll try not to hurt you." he whispered. She could feel him licking her neck; gently, slowly...

"Deidara-sempai..." The blush was instant, though unintentional.

"You like it...Interesting..." He moved to bite her.

The click of a gun resounded in their ears. It was pointed straight at his head. "Let her go, vampire!"

"You say that like I did something to you..."

Sasuke's glare left no doubt that he would pull the trigger. "I said, let her go!"

"As you wish..." He released her.

A shot rang out in the school yard. The wind picked up, blowing dust everywhere. When it finally cleared, Yuki was holding Sasuke's gun.

"I believe this is yours..."

Sasuke made no attemt to reply. He was contenet to stare daggers at him instead. How dare he get in his way?

"Inita...You really should be more careful." His smile faded when he turned to Sasori and Deidara.

"Master Yuki..." They bowed respectfully.

"Deidara...What was going through that mind of yours?"

"I ...My judgement was clouded..."

"As for you, Sasori...Why didn't you stop him?"

"I was ...distracted."

"In light of this, I will have Jacarra think of a suitable punishment for you. You did attack her daughter after all..."

"Yes, Master Yuki..." The turned and walked off.

Before Yuki could turn, Sasuke had disappeared. No way he was waiting for yuki to tell him how to do his job.

"Sasuke..."

"It's ok Inita. You've had quite a scare...Go get some rest."

"I'm fine...really." she falshed him an innocent smile.

"Inita, are you trying to make me worry about you?"

"No..." She was amazed at his words.

"Then promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I...I promise, Yuki- sempai. Right after I get their memories erased." She indicated to the girls who were now waking.

"Good...Stay innocent, Inita...That's one of the best things about you..." Then he left.

"Innocent..." she repeated.


	6. To Suffer Is To Love

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Inita awoke the next day to find Sasuke standing by her bedroom door, in full uniform. She was a little dazed and pulled the pillow over her head to block out the light.

"Hey..."

"Is it really morning already?" she yawned, pulling the sheet over her again and slowly drifting off.

"Yes." He pulled the covers out of her reach, "So get up."

"Meanie..." she rubbed her eyes and crawled out of bed. Her memory of last night was hazy...Had it all been just a dream?

"How's your hand?"

"Oh..." She looked at her palm. The bite mark was still there... So it hadn't been a dream. " It's ok I guess."

"Are you sure you're ok?" He tested her forehead and neck for fever symptoms. He carefully bandaged her hand. If that idiot so much as touched her again...

"I'll be fine..." She pushed his had away. "I can handle it...I'm not a little girl."

"You are to me."

"Just because you're a year older than me? That doesn't mean anything." Inita shot back, tossing a pillow at him.

"Whatever...Just hurry up or you'll be late."

* * *

Finally, she arrived at class. Just in time too.

"Is Inita here as yet?"

"Right here."

"You made it this time..." The teacher managed to hide his shock. "Good. On with the lesson."

"Inita-chan. I'm glad you made it!" Her best friend, Tomoyo Shio beamed.

"Yea..."

"You had me and Sasuke a little worried..."

"Sasuke?" Inita looked back at him. He was busy taking notes. Had he really been worried about her?

His eyes met hers for a moment. "Finally here, huh? Good. Now maybe she'll actually pass her exams." he thought, his usual serious stare fixed on her.

"Sasuke..." Naruto hissed, "Inita's pretty today, isn't she?"

"She looks the same as always to me..." he remarked.

"You're too heartless." The blonde haired, blue eyed misfit laughed. "If you were less tense and disagreeable, maybe girls would like you better."

"I don't need them to like me any better..."

"Inita's enough then?" he shot Sasuke a sly glance.

"She's diffrent..."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Sasuke glared at him. What did it matter how he felt about Inita. She meant nothing to him...So why did he find that so hard to say? "Class is over...Ask me some other time." He left without another word.

Inita and Tomoyo left soon after.

"Hey, Inita...Your hand?"

"Ohhhhhh...I... cut my palm on a branch." She hated lying to Tomoyo...Hey, at least it was half true.

"You get hurt way too easily...One of these days you'll get bitten by a vampire." Her friend laughed. "Though that's next to impossible since they no longer exist."

"Yea..."

* * *

"Deidara...I hope you're happy...We've been put in isolation for a week." Sasori growled.

"It was worth it...I'd sit in isolation for a year just for her...Honestly I wasn't going to bite her...But she smelled so diffrent from the other humans. Her blood is special somehow..."

"Whatever..."

"I want to see her again..."

"WHAT?"

"I don't know...I think I like her...I can't help it..."

Yuki entered and immediately slapped Deidara. "Can't help what?"

"Nothing..."

" You should forget your feelings for her before you get hurt." He turned to go.

"Why are you so protective of her, Master Yuki?"

"That doesn't matter right now." His glare was cruel. "What matters is that you leave her alone. Understood?"

"Yes, Master..."


	7. Friendship?

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

That night, after guard duty and a long shower, Inita stood before the mirror in Jacarra's bathroom brushing her hair. Tonight had been totally uneventfull. A good thing, right?

Her gaze shifted to her bandaged palm. Sasuke had done that for her...Sometimes he acted like a protective older brother...Did she make him worry too much? That was, if he worried about her at all...She sighed.

The doorknob turned. Inita span around in shock. Who would be coming in there at this hour? Sasuke strolled in, barely even glancing in her direction.

"What are you doing in here? There are plenty of showers in the boys dorm!" She was glad she'd pulled on her pyjamas before he'd arrived. Who knows what awkward happening would have come about if she hadn't.

"Yea...They're closed for the night though." He turned away and pulled of his shirt.

"_Eh? _Hey, idiot! It's not right to start undressing in front of a girl!" She threw her hair towel at him, struggling to hide her blush. She tried desperately to ignore him.

No reply. He allowed her towel to slip from his shoulder to the floor. A smirk shot across his face.

"You just thought 'What girl?', didn't you?" She narrowed her eyes, the blush dissolving in an instant.

He leaned closer, staring deeply into her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. She gasped,her heart racing...What was he doing? "You don't smell like blood anymore."

"I just showered. I should hope not." She growled. She turned away and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Her bare neck caught his attention. This is what vampires found attractive? His pulse quickened as familiar yet alien thoughts entered his mind:

"Bite her...Just to see what it feels like." a sly voice whispered, trying to make it seem like an innocent gesture.

He moved closer to her. Then suddenly he snapped out of it. "Get out." he snarled, scaring her a little.

"Ok...Geez" She gathered her things and rushed out.

He slammed and locked the door behind her.

Her heart sank. What was going on with him? Everything seemed to start an argument between them...Even dead silence. He was becoming more and more distant. When they had first met, he wasn't much of a talker and he pushed her away everytime she tried to reach him or understand him. Now it was getting even worse. Could she save their friendship?

Sasuke, however, was a little bit less concerned with her friendship. What mattered now was her safety. He looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing had changed... Not much anyway...But he definitely felt different. Had Inita noticed too? Those thoughts had been attacking him more often now; the thoughts of a predator...

He braced himself. He knew the routine. The evil thoughts were just the tip of the iceberg. Hunger gnawed at his body. Not a natural hunger...No...A ravenous hunger for life. Submission would calm the beast inside; render it helpless. But he refused. Instantly, pain shot through him. This, then, was punishment for not giving in.


	8. No Rest For The Weary

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

It was morning. Almost time for the day students to be in class. But where where all the girls in the sun dorm? Outside the moon dorm gates of course. Today was no ordinary day. It was valentines. The day when girls gave presents and confessed their love to their crushes; one of the most hectic days for a prefect. And this morning proved to be no diffrent.

"Hey!" Inita yelled to them from the top of the wall. It was the height of your average one story house. "Hey! You're not allowed to see them till this evening!"

"Why not?" one girl asked.

"They're..." She struggled to find an excuse, "They're resting up from an exam they had last night." Suddenly, she noticed another girl trying to climb over the wall.

"Just a little further..."

"Get down from there! That's dangerous!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" The day student, startled by Inita's voice, lost her grip and began to fall.

"Oh..." Inita closed her eyes. This was her fault, wasn't it? Was she hurt?

"...Hmmm" Sasuke had caught her.

"T-thank you, Sasuke-kun..." Her cheeks flushed red.

"I'm losing my patience with you...All of you..." His glare scattered them in an instant. Only Inita and himself remained.

"Nice work." She smiled, jumping enthusiastically, almost losing her balance.

"Haven't you learned your lesson? Just how do you expect to get down?"

"Jump off, silly."

"...I won't be catching you."

"Don't need you to."

"No wonder the moon dormers like you. You injure easily." He turned away and left her alone.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

"Isn't that Inita?" Deidara stared silently out the window.

"Hey, don't go getting any ideas, ok?" Sasori growled. "I just got out of solitary confinement. There is not way I'm going back in there because of some sick obsession you have with that _human._"

"She's more to me than that..."

"...You really want to get in trouble with Yuki, don't you?"

"I don't care what Yuki says. All that matters is how I feel about her."

"Care to run that by me again?" The dorm president seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yuki..." they froze.

"You do remember what I told you about Inita, don't you?" he reminded calmly.

"I never thought of her as the kind of girl who would hurt you..."

"Who said anything about her hurting you? I said you would get hurt." He turned away.

"Threatening much?"

* * *

Class hadn't quite started yet and many of the girls were gathered into groups discussing their moon dorm crushes.

"I like Shikamaru-sempai."

"I adore Deidara-sempai! He's so hot!"

"Are you kidding? It's all about Yuki Aikato!"

Tomoyo laughed and turned to her friend. "I know someone who agrees."

"You're wrong Tomoyo…." Inita tried hard not to let her friend realize she was lying.

"Oh, really? Then who's the gift for?" She indicated to the pink box with the red ribbon around it on Inita's desk.

"That's not for anyone!" she quickly declared, stuffing it into her pocket. If Sasuke had even noticed for a second…

"That might explain the guy behind us staring daggers and emitting a black aura, eh?"

"Sasuke must really hate Yuki…" Her nervous laugh didn't change his glare.

"What is it with you? Have you no shame?"

"I'm just being nice…Besides, I want to thank him."

"You've thanked him enough." He snarled, turning away from her.

Well today was going to be fun….


	9. Pleasure vs Pain

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

Class had barely finished and all the girls from the sun dorm were at the moon dorm gates. Inita had, at last, organized them into queues when the gate swung open.

"Ok. Here's how it works!" she announced in a commanding voice, "Moon dormers...Guys…Please, do not disappoint these girls. They came here to confess their love for you and present you with a token of their affection. You are only to take these. NOTHING ELSE! Understood?"

"Yea, yea…Whatever, prefect." Deidara smiled at her and headed over to the girls, who by now were screaming for him. "This ought to be fun."

Shikamaru shook his head. This was going to be a waste of time.

Jenei Katsume however, smiled enthusiastically. He loved the crazy way human girls expressed their love.

Sakura looked on angrily as Yuki accepted his presents. Who did those humans think they were kidding? They had no chance with him. And why did he bother deluding them?

"Jealous much?" Sasori laughed.

"This is stupid."

"Maybe you're just upset because you're not getting anything."

"Ha!" she exclaimed, "Funny, Sasori."

"Maybe you have something you need to say to Yuki?"

"Yes….But I'm different from them."

"You mean you have a chance...Hmmmm…Who fooled you?"

"What?"

"You know Yuki is only interested in one person…"

"No he ISN'T!" She raged. "That Inita is another deluded human vermin."

"Maybe…."

Meanwhile, with all other attempts to catch his target's eye failing, Deidara resorted to drastic measures.

"What's your blood type?"

"Huh….Umm, O, I think."

"Deidara-sempai, that's enough! Get to class!" Inita ordered.

"My, someone's tense." He passed dangerously close to her. "I wonder…why?" He smiled at how unsettled she looked now.

"Just go to class."

"Alright, prefect. I won't challenge your authority any longer." He strolled off after the others who were already leaving.

"Yuki-sama….Oh well." She sighed inwardly, "Maybe next year."

At that moment she slipped on a loose stone in the pathway and crashed to the ground. The present rolled out of her pocket and over to Sasuke. He left it alone, but only at first.

"I know how much this means to you,Inita…." He murmured. He took it up and looked towards the moon dormers. "HEY AIKATO!"

"Huh?" Yuki looked back.

"You dropped this!" He tossed the package towards his rival.

"…." He smiled, "Thank you, Inita. I'll treasure this."

At his words, Sakura went as dark as a thunder cloud. How dare she? How dare those miserable cretins think for one second that Yuki cared more for them than he did for her? With one death look towards Inita, she stormed into the schoolhouse.

Inita herself was still in a daze. Had Sasuke really done that for her? She got up and turned to look for him, but he was gone. "Sasuke?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the halls of the boys' dorm, Sasuke struggled to stay upright. The pain was worse this time; much worse. The thirst was unbearable. So much so that he could hardly breathe.

"Sasuke-kun…" It was the girl he had saved earlier that day. "Would you please accept my present?"

"Go away." He snarled.

"But…I…."

"Get out of here!"

She held back the tears. "I'm sorry." With that, she ran off.

He sank to his knees on the floor. His whole body ached. Why? What had he done to deserve this?

"How long are you going to fight this, Sasuke?" Jacarra asked, appearing next to him.

"As long as I have to for it to stop." he murmured.

"If you continue like this you might just die. Don't do this to yourself. If not for your sake, for Inita's….Here. Take these." She handed him a glass of water and some tablets.

He recognized the tablet make right away. "Are you crazy? You don't really expect me to take these knowing what they're for, do you?"

"Sasuke, please…"

"NO!" He tossed the glass and tablets away, the shattered shards reminding him of his own soul. "The last thing I want is to be more like them."

"You've made your choice….." she sighed, walking away.


	10. Blood Lust

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

He managed to make it to the next hallway. The moonlight streamed in through the large windows, bathing him in an unearthly glow. He slumped against the wall. What would Inita think if she knew…No…She would be too scared to think…

"Sasuke! There you are…Are you ok?"

"No. Go away…please…" His pulse raced. She was no more help right now than her mother.

"Do you feel sick? I'll call Jacarra." She turned to go.

Almost by instinct, her grabbed her arm and held her back. He wanted to let her go but the inner voice called to him again.

"Now you have no excuse…Bite her…"

He tried to let her go, but his attempts were futile. Instead, he found himself pulling her closer, her back to his chest. It was almost as though he wanted something more than the voice was suggesting. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Sasuke?"

He leaned in, taking in the enchanting smell of her skin. His lips pressed gently against her neck, slowly giving way to his tongue, which trailed over her skin; leisurely…sensually…

"What are you…?"

"Forgive me, Inita." He whispered into her ear before nuzzling back into her neck.

"Forgive you? Why…" A sharp pain shot through her body. Her neck felt numb for awhile. This feeling…It was so familiar…Like when Deidara had bitten her palm. What did it mean? Sasuke…The pain…What was the connection? Could he really be…one of them? The sound of her heart racing drowned out her thoughts.

"You see? This isn't so hard is it?" The little voice laughed.

"Let…Let me go…" She pulled away, gripping her aching neck. Turning back to him she spotted the sharp, dagger-like fangs which were the trademark of all vampires. His eyes blazed crimson because of her blood, slowly returning to their original black. There was only one conclusion….

"Inita…" His eyes now clouded with regret.

"You…" It pained her to say, "You're a vampire…." Her shock brought her to tears.

"Inita…I…."

"…I forgive you…." She whispered, rushing off into the darkness.

* * *

In the schoolhouse with the moon dorm, Deidara awoke from his nap in the middle of a lecture. "I smell blood…"

Not exactly the ideal thing to say in a class full of vampires. The entire class came alive with excitement.

"Blood?"

"I wonder whose it is."

"It's making me giddy. It smells wonderful."

"Inita's blood…It really does smell good…" Deidara murmured dreamily. "Tastes even better…"

Lucky for him, no one else heard him, or the already super charged slap he got from Yuki would have sent him clear across the room. "You talk too much, Deidara. Need I remind you of where I stand on your issue?"

"No, master Yuki…"

Temari walked over and bowed lowly. "May I put away the presents you received today, master?"

He handed her all except the one from Inita. "Those may be disposed of. This is the only one I want."

Sakura was too shocked to speak. Sasori had been right…No. It might just be the smell of her perfume he liked. That had better be the case, for that human's sake.

"Yes, master."

"The rest of you. Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

"Sasuke…" Jacarra looked upset. "I was afraid of this. Inita…I'm afraid you have to move to the girls' dorm. It's what's best for the both of you until I decide on transferring him to the moon dorm."

"The moon dorm?" They chorused, shocked.

"I can't go there! They hate me even more than I hate them!"

"Don't push your luck. You probably hate them more." his adoptive mother reminded him.

"You know Yuki will look for any excuse to tear me down."

"Why are you bringing Yuki into this?" Inita cried.

"FORGET IT!" He stormed out.

"Sasuke….I'm sorry!" It was too late. She rushed after him.

As they left the office, Inita tried to think of something…Anything to break the awkward silence between them.

"Sasuke… How long have you…When did you…?"

"Four years ago, when my family was attacked."

"You hid this from me…From everyone for four years?"

"Jacarra knew…And you can bet that Yuki Aikato knew too… But I didn't want…I never wanted to hurt you. You have no idea of the torture I've been through, trying to suppress something that was a part of me…"

"You're right…I don't know. I'll probably never know because you never tell me things anymore."

"…You're not my mother." He pushed open the door to his room and slammed it behind him.

"Sasuke…." She moved to knock but slowly forced herself to leave him alone. He was probably just as shaken by this as she was…Maybe more…


	11. Won't Let You Go

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

As she turned to go she heard the rustling of clothes being stuffed into a bag. What was he doing? Then the noises stopped. A long silence hung in the air. Curious, she pressed her ear to the door. Still nothing. Wait. What was that? It sounded like…the click of a loaded gun!

She practically kicked down the door and tackled him onto the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" she raged, ripping the gun from his grasp.

"I'm saving your life!" he flipped her on her back, trapping her in between him and the sheets. His lust for blood was quenched but something else tried to lure him closer to her. Something unfamiliar…

"Sasuke?" Why was he staring at her like that?

He snapped out of it and then forced her to point the gun, which she was still holding, at his heart. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger." He watched her eyes.

She trembled under his gaze. "I can't…."

"It's not that hard. Just press down."

"No…I won't kill you….I can't."

"So what will you do when I start craving blood next time? Whether you like it or not, one day, you'll be faced with this choice again. And what you choose will determine whether you _live_ or **die**."

"…" She could barely believe what he was saying. "You don't mean…"

"Forget it." He pulled away. He swung a duffel bag over his shoulder and left, walking out into the freezing night air.

She lay on his bed, her mind still spinning from those moments before. She sat up and looked out the window. Where was he going? She crawled out to the tree branch and jumped down. "Hey, Sasuke. Wait."

He ignored her. Couldn't she ever leave well enough alone? Suddenly, he felt her arms close in around his chest.

"Please don't leave!" Her pleading cry resounded in his ears.

He remained silent. Was she still thinking straight? Didn't she remember what he had done?

"Please, Sasuke…"

"Fine." He murmured at last. "…Let's go back to our dorms."

* * *

~Moments later~

He pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside. The taste of her blood was still fresh in both his mouth and his mind. Her racing pulse had been music to his ears…No, not his…The ears of the evil inside him…The evil which forced him to hurt he in such an unforgivable way.

Turning towards his bed, he spotted something that hadn't been there before. A present and a note.

_Happy Valentines, Sasuke. I'm so glad we're such good friends. Enjoy your chocolates!_

He dropped the card. Did she always have to be so nice? Her arms were always there to comfort him if he needed; never mind that he usually refused. She would listen to everything he had to say, even if it was something aimed at that fool Yuki Aikato. Even back then….

* * *

_He sat in the corner near the fireplace. The attack on his family was still fresh in his mind. That evil woman… She had taken the most precious part of his world from him and made him part of the worst race on the planet…The site of her crime, though healed, continued to ache. His nails dug into the skin, scratching it away, hoping to erase the past somehow._

_"Sasuke!" Eleven year old Inita appeared in the doorway, rushing to his side. She knelt next to him, staring innocently into his eyes. "Why are you…?"_

_"Where she bit me…I can still feel it..."_

_She forced him to stop and placed a gentle hand on his neck. "It's ok. I won't let that happen to you ever again. Promise me you'll stop hurting yourself."_

_"…" He stared blankly at her worried eyes. Why did she care so much?_

_"I…If you don't want to, it's fine…I'll be here to hold you when you need me…When it hurts the most." She smiled a little, calming him down._

_Sasuke pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. "I need you now." His eyes closed. She was just like…like the part of his world that had always been missing. Now she was the only thing left…She was his world._

_"I'm so glad we can be friends now."_

_"Me…too." He whispered._

_"Come on. I'll see what I can do to stop the bleeding." She stood and led him towards the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. "Hold still, ok?"_

_She didn't have to say it twice. He was so focused on her eyes that he barely noticed when she was done._

_"Want to help me and mom with the garden?"_

_"Uh….Not today…"_

_"Ok. I don't mind." She smiled, turning to go._

_He held her back for a moment. "I…I'm coming with you." He didn't want to lose her like he'd lost his family. From now on he would protect her with his life, no matter what._


	12. The First Encounter

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

He sat in the darkness, staring at her present. He had to honour his promise to keep her safe and he definitely couldn't do that if he was dead. But why was it that he kept on pushing her away? Had he somehow begun to lose trust in her? Maybe it had something to do with that day…

* * *

_His family's death… It was his fault wasn't it? Not being able to defend them… Not being strong enough… He looked at himself in the mirror. What was left of himself? A failure. A disgrace to his clan. Unworthy..._

_A crash. Inita dropped her book and rushed towards the bathroom. Shards of glass lay scattered on the floor all around Sasuke, who was staring blankly at his bleeding hand."Why did you punch the mirror like that?"_

_No reply. He just stood there, almost in a trance._

_"Come on." She led him out of the bathroom and into her room. She bandaged his hand._

_He noticed the unusually bright smile on her face. "What's today? Your birthday or something?"_

_"No. Today, Yuki-sama is coming to visit." Her eyes lit up._

_"Who's…Yuki?"_

_"He rescued me from an evil vampire when I was five. He's strong and kind…"_

_Sasuke felt the pangs of jealousy sting him. What kind of guy was he, that Inita spoke of him in such glowing terms? He definitely wanted to see this 'Yuki' she seemed so amazed by._

_"Inita! Yuki's outside!"_

_"Yuki!" She rushed out into the snow without so much as a coat or mittens._

_Sasuke moved to follow her but Jacarra held him back. "Not yet…I want you to be prepared…Once you see him, I think you'll know who Yuki is."_

_Who WAS Yuki? Why was she being so solemn? What was the big deal?_

_"Yuki-sama!" Inita pulled him into the room, "I want you to meet…"_

_A gasp caught in Sasuke's throat. As Yuki's grey eyes met his, there was no denying it. He growled under his breath and reached for a knife from the kitchen table._

_"Sasuke?" Inita's mind finally grasped his grim intentions. "Sasuke, no!"_

_Yuki pushed her behind him and grasped Sasuke's hand, the knife blade just inches from his heart._

_"You're a vampire. You're just like that creature that killed my family."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke… Honestly, I expected you to be smarter than to run head on into a fight. Sadly, it seems I was wrong."_

_The knife clattered to the floor as the younger boy turned away in a rage, storming to his room. He slammed the door and locked it shut._

_Inita sighed. She pulled away from Yuki and headed towards Sasuke's room. "Hey…Will you open the door please?"_

_Silence._

_"It's ok. I have the key." The door swung open slowly. She looked across the room at him, sitting withdrawn on his bed. _

_He didn't even look in her direction._

_"Sasuke…Are you…" Her hand touched his, but he slapped it away seconds later._

_"Don't you **dare** touch me with the hands you touched him with!"_

_"Huh?" Her eyes widened in confusion._

_"You don't deserve my trust. Get out!"_

_"I'm sorry…." She backed away and rushed out in tears. Why was he so angry? Why was it so important if Yuki was a vampire? He wasn't like those others._

_Inita liked a guy who was a vampire...The very kind of creature that had attacked her? Her memory must have been fried. Either that or she was just plain crazy. He overheard her talking to Yuki in the hall and stood in the doorway watching them:_

_"Yuki-sama… I didn't mean to make him so mad at me. I wish he could understand how sorry I am…" She could barely speak amid all the tears flowing down her face._

_Yuki pulled her closer, hugging her. "Inita…I never thought the day would come when you would cry over a guy other than me."_

_"Yuki-sama?"_

_"Forgive my jealous ravings, Inita. I just wish I could be the only one you look up to."_

_"But I'll always look up to you, Yuki…"_

_"Thank you, Inita. You're the most precious, innocent person I know. Stay that way…For me."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. There was no way he was going to let Inita slip into his world. But he wasn't going to trust her completely either…_


	13. Taking Chances

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

Meanwhile, in Inita's room, she sat silently on her bed. Her mind wandered aimlessly through her memories.

"Inita…"

"Yuki-sa….sempai." She bowed.

"Inita, it's ok. You don't have to do that unless you want to." He stared deeply into her eyes. "Are you ok? You were bleeding…"

"Oh!" She hid the bite mark with her hair, "It was nothing. Just a minor kitchen accident."

"Don't lie to me…I know he bit you." He sighed; slightly annoyed by the way she protected his rival.

"Why…" she wondered silently, "Why do his eyes show signs of loneliness? Is it my fault?"

"He should transfer to the moon dorm…"

"But…" Yuki knew how much Sasuke hated vampires. So much so that he wanted to kill them all… Had he hated himself this whole time too?

"It's the only reasonable option. Trust me." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Inita. Tomorrow, maybe we will discuss this further."

"Yuki…" She barely managed to murmur his name before falling asleep.

"He hurt you, Inita." He whispered into her ear. "I will **_never_** forgive him for that."

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Inita found herself wandering aimlessly towards the moon dorm campus. Most of them would be asleep right now. That was good. Fewer chances of being randomly attacked by Deidara…Or Sakura, judging from that piercing look she had given her. With only a bandage to hide Sasuke's bite mark, she pulled open the door, intent on confronting Yuki about his decision.

There, in the reception room, sat Deidara and two of his many potential employers. He was extremely bored…Then he spotted her.

"Inita…" He stood immediately dragging the two confused businessmen to the door.

"Sir, we still have the quotient to go over…."

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen. Be assured, I'll call you back about your offers." With that he slammed the door in their faces, heaving a sigh of relief to finally see them go. His eyes shifted to her embarrassed face.

"Oh…Sorry. I didn't know you were being interviewed." She murmured, shifting away from him slowly.

"That's ok. What brings such a beautiful girl like you into such a dangerous place?" He leaned in and stroked her cheek, "Come to give me your blood?" His fingers wandered down to her neck, trailing over her delicate skin. He pulled her closer, his tongue wandering past her soft lips, noting every enchanting flavor he found.

"No." She declared firmly, pushing him away. "I came to see Yuki."

"Yuki, huh?" The disappointment robbed his eyes of their excited glow. "You would have to pick a pureblood over me….This way." He started up the stairs.

"Pureblood? What is…a pure blood?" she wondered suddenly realizing that she should probably follow him. But before she could get to the first step he stopped.

"I don't get it…"

"Huh?"

"Why is Yuki so interested in you? His hand touched the rail and instantly a wave of ice flowed towards her, freezing her feet to the floor.

"_Deidara-sempai!_" He was going to do something terrible to her. She could just feel it.

"What is it about you…?" He approached her, disappointment now intrigue and interest; maybe even lust. "I really wonder what it is he sees in you. You don't mind my attempt to find out…" His lips brushed her cheek, "Do you?"


	14. The Truth?

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke stood in the shooting range, every few seconds firing a shot into a dummy…Shots that could kill on impact. Then he heard something…A faint cry. Inita…

"Looks like target practice is over."

* * *

"So…Is there something between you and Yuki?" He stared into her eyes.

"I wish." She rolled her eyes. "Ten years ago, he rescued me from an evil vampire."

His eyes dulled as he pulled away. Yuki? "He what?"

"He rescued me from….."

"Whoa…You do realize what that means, right?"

"Huh?"

"You owe him your blood…" He murmured.

"What?"

"If it is as you say, then your blood is 'legally' his…Would you like to go now and ask him to drink it?" He shot her a sly glance, knowing she would refuse.

"No way!"

"Then," he allowed the ice around her feet to melt, "Would you prefer me to entice your senses?" He held her against him, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Get off!" She pushed him back and moved to slap him.

Yuki got to him first, however. "Deidara…." His warning glare stopped his classmate dead in his tracks.

"Yuki-sempai…" Inita murmured.

"Master Yuki…."

"Get out of my sight before I regret giving you a second chance."

He bowed and disappeared down the hall.

"Why did you come here so early? It's dangerous…"

"I came to…" She paused. What was he staring at so intently?

His hand pulled the bandage off her neck and he gazed at the bite marks in silence.

"Yuki?"

"I can't bear the thought of another drinking the blood which is rightfully mine…"

She was dumbfounded. So Deidara had been right.

"I'm sorry…What did you come to tell me?"

"Oh…Would you please reconsider transferring Sasuke to the moon dorm? You know how much he hates vampires."

"Sadly, I can't do that. Not even for you, the most precious girl in the world to me."

"I…. Me?" Luckily, Sakura hadn't been near enough to hear.

Just then the door flew open. Sasuke looked from one to the other in anger, grabbed Inita's hand and pulled her away from Yuki, all the way off the Moon dorm campus.

"Sasuke! Slow down!" she struggled to keep up with him.

Yuki stared after them. That nuisance that Jacarra had taken in was becoming a bit too brave for his own good. He needed to be taught a lesson.

"Patience…" he whispered to himself, "Now is not the time…Besides…He knows she's mine. He can taste it in her blood."

"Yuki-sama! The human girl...Why does she keep coming here?"

"Sakura? You shoud be with the others..."

"Yuki...Answer me. Why does she...?"

"She comes because I saved her many years ago."

"Oh..." No threat at all. Yuki was as good as hers.

* * *

"Sasuke, stop! Yuki and I were just…"

He turned back to her, fire flashing in his eyes. "It's always about you and Yuki, isn't it?" he growled.

"Sasuke?" She gazed at him in confusion. Was he usually this annoyed when she talked to Yuki? How was it she had never noticed?

"Idiot! Shut up!" he yelled inwardly. He was confused too…By his new nature, by the taste of her blood, by his constantly clashing feelings for her…So many things just didn't make sense.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Just forget it…Let's go." He walked ahead.

"Why won't you tell me?" She wondered, trudging slowly behind him. "Don't you trust me?"


	15. Protector vs Playboy

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

The sun dorm was in the middle of class when Sasori stepped in. The girls gasped.

"Sasori-sempai!" they chorused, adoringly.

"Prefects, Miss Uniqua wants to see you in her office." He calmly ignored his enraptured fans.

Inita stood and looked back at Sasuke. It was clear that he didn't believe a word of it, but he stood anyway, suspicion lingering in his eyes.

* * *

Inita strolled calmly next to her partner as they followed the moon dormer down the hall. She noticed the deathly glare he was aiming ahead.

"Please stop staring daggers at me, Sasuke. If you don't…" Sasori gazed at Inita out of the corner of his eye, "I may have to take something very precious from you."

"Just doing my job…" he snarled back, stepping in front of Inita, "Making sure you _vermin_ don't take over the school."

"Oh, really? Rumor has it that you're one of us…"

Inita laughed nervously. "Interesting…."

"Ah! Inita…" He leaned closer, "Whose blood was it that we could smell last night?"

"Oh…" She stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say or do.

"Get away from her." A low growl resonated in their ears.

"I understand." He nodded and indicated to the school head's office. "You first, Sasuke."

He grew skeptical of leaving Inita alone with him…But he had to go. "Don't you **_DARE_** go within an inch of her."

"I have to leave anyway. Later."

Inita leaned against the wall after Sasuke entered the office. Her eyes wandered towards the roof, her mind trying to process Yuki's words. With no one around, there was nothing better to do, right? Then what was that sliding around her waist?

Gentle fingers embraced her hip. A cheek brushed against her own, causing her to lower her eyes. Him… His face was now just inches from hers.

"Deidara-sempai…"

He could feel her tremble under his stare. Placing a gentle finger to her quivering lips he leaned closer to her ear. "Where did we leave off, princess?"

"I…"

He cut her off, kissing her tenderly.

She managed to push him back a little. Why was he so obsessed with her lips? Wasn't a vampire supposed to aim for her neck? Not that it was such a bad thing…

He pulled her into the infirmary and slowly backed her into a corner.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes flew wide open.

He smiled seductively, coaxing her lips apart with his tongue. His warm breath escaped into her mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She pulled back, fear resonating in her eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"I want…Your innocence…" He nuzzled into her neck, teasing her skin with soft, sensual kisses. Her frantically pumping heart tempted him. He could hear her blood flowing through her veins. Deep breath. Ahhhh. To savour the taste of her blood again…No…Not yet…Not till she was completely his.

"Deidara-sempai, get off!"

"You're looking sexier by the moment. And your blood…" His tongue caressed her skin while his hand slid slowly up her leg.

"D…Deidara- _sem__pai_?"


	16. Crime & Punishment

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**

His fingers trailed over her inner thigh, going higher…Higher…

"Stop it!" She pushed him back, "I hate you!"

"Watch what you say." His voice was almost a whisper…A low death filled whisper. In his eyes there was a glow; a longing which she couldn't comprehend. "Things like that don't go…_unpunished_."

"Deidar-AHH!" She felt a sharp pain in both her wrists as he gripped them tightly and forced her against the wall. A shockwave went through her as her back connected with the cold painted surface.

"Are you scared yet?" His eyes narrowed cruelly and an obnoxious smirk replaced his gentle, seductive smile. "You should be."

Her heart pounded against her chest, like a caged animal desperate for freedom. She wanted to scream…She **_had _**to! But like that day, 10 years ago, no sound would come, not even a whisper.

"Fear…It seems to be an emotion you're familiar with. A bit _too_ familiar."

"Deidara-sempai, wha…."

"Relax…This won't hurt…too much." He moved closer, exhaling on her neck. The tips of his fangs pierced her skin, sending tiny rivers of blood down her shirt.

"Hey, Inita? Where are you?"

That voice…"Sasuke-kun!"

"Inita…" He froze. Something inside him went cold…That son of a…

"Don't you know the meaning of privacy?" Blood stained his shirt collar.

"Don't push your luck, vampire…" He shot a lightning glare at Deidara. "Release her…"

His grip loosened, but not completely. "What's in it for me?"

"Your life, if you're lucky." Sasuke snarled.

Silence. His arms fell to his sides.

Inita pulled away and ran to Sasuke.

He pulled the gun from his jacket. "It's so ironic that we're in the infirmary, isn't it?"

"No!" She didn't know why she had just yelled that…And after all he'd just done to her…

A shot rang out and seconds later, Sasuke exited the room, pulling Inita out after him. As far as he was concerned, his job was done.

"Protective, aren't we?"

He turned to see his rival by the window. "Yuki…" he growled.

"Yuki-sempai…"

"Is he dead?"

"No….I know the rules." The other boy murmured, indicating to his partner that her 'mother' wished to see her.

"So you missed his crucial organs…"

"Missed? Not from such a close range, no…I shot his shoulder…ricocheted off the wall and hit his leg too." He shrugged. "Heck. I'm just that good."

"…Right…I guess you've heard by now that you're no longer required to join the moon dorm."

"Am I supposed to take that as some sort of favour?" He threw as much spite as he could into his words. "I don't need your pity."

"I pity you all the same. But since I got you out of it…You owe me."

"I owe you?"

"Since you're so protective of Inita, you're now her official guardian. Can you handle that?" Yuki made it seem as though this was way out of his league.

"Whatever, Aikato. But I'm not protecting her for you!"

"Don't you think I know that?" He turned to go, "Have a nice day…"

* * *

Once the moon dorm president had returned to his room, his deputy, Jenei Katsume, walked in. He noticed how solemn his leader looked.

"Master Yuki…Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." he murmured. But he knew that this wasn't true. He was skeptical about his decision to make Sasuke Inita's guardian. He had always been against her associating with any member of the moon dorm, especially the very person who had saved her life. Could it be that he would jeopardize any possible future between him and Inita?

"Master Yuki…"

"I'm fine." he declared, now sure that it was no major problem. "Everything is under control."


	17. Perspective

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**

Sasuke stood in the hallway wishing he had shot Yuki instead of letting him go unpunished for the torture his life had been. He made himself a promise. One day, he would finally have the pleasure of killing that Aikato.

Just then, Inita sped around the corner, an excited look on her face. "Sasuke! Yuki changed his mind! Isn't it great?"

"Yea…Just amazing…" Why did she insist on talking about him at this point in time? Besides the fact that she was blinded by love.

"What's wrong? Aren't you the least bit grateful to Yuki?" She felt a chill run down her spine as his cold glare connected with her confused stare.

"_Grateful_? You better be happy he's still alive…" He scrutinized her with his eyes, "You're just so perfect aren't you? Sorry to disappoint you, but life isn't a bed of roses and dreams don't always come true."

"Perfect?" She almost cried out in shock, "I am not!"

"Yeah right. The school dean is your mother, you've got huge fans in the moon dorm and on top of that, their dorm president is concerned about you…A bit too concerned."

"I don't know if you've realized lately," She shot back, "But I was adopted. The day students hate me because I keep them away from their **_darling_** moon dormers. I never get enough sleep at night because of guard duty and I wind up failing over half my courses. And; just a wake up call; half the moon dorm wants to **EAT** me! My life is so far from perfect right now, YOURS would be better!" She stormed away in a fit of anger.

"That went well…" he murmured, distancing thoughts of her. Class would be over by now, so that meant guard duty…And having to see Inita again. Wow, tonight would be fun.

* * *

The moon dorm gates opened and the night students began filling out. None of the sun dorm girls moved. The prefects were in a bad mood. Better be on your best behavior at times like this. No one wanted to incur their wrath.

Inita stood there; tense, angry, staring daggers at her opponent. He rolled his eyes and focused on something else. Just then, Yuki stepped between them.

"Did you and your partner have a misunderstanding, Inita?" His eyes linked with hers, his voice calming her down.

"Yes, Yuki-sama…Uh, Yuki-sempai." She bowed, quickly apologizing for referring to him as she had when she was younger.

"Isn't that unfortunate." He remarked, smiling at how easily Sasuke could ruin a good friendship. "What do you have to say for yourself, Uchiha?"

"Nothing. I only said her life was too perfect…Too sheltered."

"No one's' life is perfect. If not hers, even less so yours."

A dangerous glint flashed in Sasuke's eyes. "Shut up, Aikato."

A gasp rushed through the crowd.

"How dare you? Yuki should crush you!" Sakura raged.

"Haruno…"

"I wish he would too! You're so self righteous!"

"Haruno! Stand down." He pulled her back. "He's free to voice his opinions…Even if they do lack intelligence."

Sasuke moved for his gun but he stopped. "Keep it in. Just keep it in. Then it will be even more rewarding when you eradicate him."

"Be safe, Inita" he heard his rival say before he left.

"Bye, Yuki-sempai."

At that moment, Deidara strolled out, as calm as you please…Like he was never shot at all. "Evening ladies…Prefects." He smirked as he neared Inita. The rush of his fangs piercing her skin still echoed in his mind, but he dare not show his feeling for her in front of these other girls.

"Deidara-sempai? Weren't you…" She paused. The sun dorm girls were watching her warily. "Sick or something?"

"I'm a fast healer. After all, I can't disappoint my fans." He linked stares with her for a moment, hoping to make her aware that he still had every intention of making her his. Then turned to the other girls.

"He smiled at me!" A series of lovesick screams followed.

Another weird vampire ability… regeneration…And that look in his eyes...It scared her.

"Hey Sasuke! You're looking a little angry. I suggest a therapist."

"I suggest you get out of my sight." Her narrowed his eyes, "I saw how you looked at Inita."

" I'm out." And he was gone.


	18. Why The Change Of Plan?

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17**

As Deidara entered the class, Yuki stopped him. "If Sasuke hasn't hurt you enough, you know I will."

"Thanks." He replied, with mock gratitude, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my seat for class." He dashed past his superior, ignoring the glare he got.

Savila took her seat behind him, sighing dramatically. "Can you imagine how hectic my day has been? I had a huge photo shoot to get done…And they tortured me by putting me in the sun all morning."

"That's what you get for becoming a model." Her sister, Sasia rolled her eyes. "I think you took that job because you get the fans."

"Says the girl working in the lap of luxury as a talk show host, with almost 24 hours of airtime in a week."

"Please….Hey, Deidara…What is that?" Sasia pointed to a page of his sketchbook.

"Yeah…" Savila scrutinized the page. "Looks like…"

"Shut up." He hissed hiding the page in his pocket.

Savila leaned forward. "Come on. I want to see it." She winked at her sister, who immediately pulled the paper out and kept it well out of his reach.

"Well, you're quite the artist. Who knew you could draw couples?" Sasia handed the drawing to her twin.

"Or have them making out…" A smirk shot across her face.

"_Ob-sess-ion!_" they chorused, laughing.

Jenei snatched it away from them. "Leave him alone. Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, Jenei-sempai." Both girls quickly apologized.

"Here…You should be more careful. You know what Yuki would do if he saw this." He stared solemnly at the sketch. "You have a talent…It would be a shame if you died because of it."

Deidara took it silently. Was he really obsessing over Inita?

* * *

The next morning, Inita and Sasuke entered Jacarra's office.

"I bet you're both wondering why Yuki decided against the transfer." No reply.

Inita's eyes sparkled. She was eager to discover why her savior had changed his mind. Sasuke, however, stared angrily at his adoptive mother. He'd just woken up. The last thing he wanted to hear was something about that idiot Aikato.

"Well," she continued, "Do you remember the tattoo on Sasuke's neck Inita? It's actually a seal."

"Really…I always thought he wanted it because it made him look dangerous." She could sense his glare. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Jacarra handed her a bracelet. "Put it on."

"It's pretty…But I don't get it."

"Sasuke," She handed him a pin, "Prick your finger and drop the blood on this." She indicated to a flat plate of silver on the bracelet.

"What does she think I am? Diabetic?" He obeyed reluctantly and stared quizzically at the plate…Had it just absorbed the blood?

"Good. Now, Inita, touch the plate to the seal."

"The bracelet plate design…" She noticed something interesting as she moved to comply. "It's identical to the seal…I wonder what…" Her thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of crimson light, which temporarily blinded her. This was accompanied by a whirlwind which rushed around the room. And as suddenly as it all started…it was over. When she opened her eyes again, she realized that Sasuke was on the floor unable to move. She gasped.

"Don't be too worried." Her mother waved her hand carelessly. "He's only temporarily paralyzed. It will keep him from biting anyone…And you are now responsible for that. I suggested the idea to Yuki and he agreed…But only because you asked him Inita."

"Yuki?" Her concern instantly disappeared. "He did this…for me?"

"Yuki this. Yuki that. Geez, you'd think he owned the world." Sasuke murmured, slowly pulling himself from the floor. And even if he didn't own the world…He claimed to own Inita. That alone annoyed him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Oh no…Not this again." He thought, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead.

"You're not angry are you?"

"No, Inita." He was tempted to make a sarcastic comeback, but instead he found himself saying, "It's better this way. I won't hurt innocent people anymore…I won't hurt you." With that he left the office.

* * *

That night on the balcony of the main school house, Inita sat alone going over everything in her mind. "Yuki changed his mind because of me…" She looked towards the window where he usually stood. There he was, reading some novel, no doubt. He was always so kind to her…And so indifferent to Sasuke…All the more reason why none of it made any sense.

She focused on her new job; Helping Sasuke. In a flash, she was over the balcony rail and off to find him.

* * *

Yuki stared out after her. He had to keep an eye on her…All those new rivals… She was his and she would always be if he had anything to do with it.

"That Deidara…He's a true artist." Jenei commented.

"He is when it comes to getting in trouble with people…I swear he invents new ways every day." Sakura scoffed. She watched Yuki. What was he going to say?

"I'm going out…" He put down his book and left the class. Inita was far too precious to risk her being alone…


	19. Upside Down

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18**

"Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?" No answer. She sighed; maybe he just wanted to be alone.

"Inita…"

"Sasuke?" She span around, shocked to see Yuki instead. "Oh…Yuki-sempai, I'm sorry… I thought…"

"It's ok…" He smiled gently. So they really were alone. No interruptions…

"Thank you…" she murmured, "For letting Sasuke stay in the sun dorm."

"I only did it for you, Inita." His arm encircled her waist, pulling her closer. "Only for you." He whispered into her ear.

"Yuki?" For the first time in her life, it really hit home that he was a vampire…Yet she had never seen him drink blood before…Why was that? More importantly, what was he trying to do?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stables at the school, Sasuke stood next to the stall of a white mare called Lily. She had been branded as the wildest, most hazardous and most complex horse there; but surprisingly, she was always calm around him. It had been like that since Jacarra adopted him. He had spent most of his time those past 5 years in here, next to her, thinking through his life. Today was no different.

"I'm not like them, am I? Destroying lives just for the fun of it? And that Aikato…He thinks he can dictate every move I make…But I will never give him the satisfaction of succeeding."

Lily stared at him, her brown eyes showing concern. She wished there was something she could do to help him. Then she sensed it. A dark aura not far from there. Yuki Aikato! Rearing on her hind legs, she pawed the air, whinnying madly. She shook her head and pranced around in the stall. A wild glow haunted her eyes. She never reacted well when she could sense moon dormers.

"What's wrong Lily?" Sasuke suddenly remembered Inita. She was out there alone. What if some moon dormer had…? No. He wouldn't let that happen. The next thing Lily knew, he was gone.

* * *

"Yuki, what are you doing?"

"Am I scaring you, Inita?"

Her mind went blank for a moment. "Vampires…" Every thought now seemed to echo, "All around me. Even Sasuke… So why am I…still human?"

"Inita? Are you listening?"

She looked back. "Sasuke?"

"She's with Aikato again." He snarled inwardly. "I should have known." He turned away abruptly and headed off into the darkness.

"Sasuke, wait!" Yuki's fingers closed around her wrist, holding her back.

"Let him go, Inita. He's not worth it." He wasn't about to just let her leave.

"Yes he is!" She pulled away violently, "And if you can't see that…I don't even want to call you my friend." She dashed away, half expecting him to lose his temper and stop her again.

But he didn't. He just stood there, a grim look sweeping across his face.

"Hey, Yuki. The…" A bolt of lightning almost struck Jenei as he walked towards the dorm president. "Someone's angry…"

"You saw that, didn't you?"

"Not much…Just enough to know that she isn't too happy with you right now."

"I won't be coming back to class…" He murmured, stalking away.

* * *

"Miss Uniqua." A man with a long coat and a gun holster around his waist stepped into her office. It appeared he had been travelling for some time with his favorite companion…A shot gun. He had an eye patch over one eye and a small cigarette in his mouth. "Long time no see."

"Kakashi Hatake… What brings a vampire hunter like you to my school?"

"The best vampire hunter…" he corrected her. "I'm here to observe this so called 'peace' your students have and in order to do that, I'll be teaching the classes for a week."

"That's insane. You won't be able to sit to seconds without killing one of them!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" He laughed a little, "If you hate the idea so much, take it up with the Hunter's Association."

Jacarra sighed. She couldn't just defy them. Orders were orders. "Fine… But clean up first." She pulled the cigarette away and put it out before throwing it into the garbage.

"What the…"

"No smoking. My rules also count here."

He nodded. "Same bossy 'old' lady."

"I am NOT old!" She raged.

"Whoa. Be a good girl and put down the…HEY! Watch how you swing that thing!"


	20. Out On The Town

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 19**

The next morning found Inita and Sasuke casually dressed and heading into town.

"Being children of the school head has its advantages. We get mini vacations." She laughed.

"Shopping….A vacation?"

"Lighten up."

He rolled his eyes at her. Wasn't she excited?

* * *

Hours later, Inita dragged him into a dessert shop. Their shopping was done so she decided to go for ice cream. As they sat opposite each other in the store, she noticed he hadn't touched his share.

"What's wrong?"

"I would rather not eat ice cream right now."

"Well sorry for wanting ice cream then…" she murmured, annoyed, "I'll eat yours for you then."

"You'll only get fat." He remarked, not caring whether or not she shot him a death glare.

Suddenly, a waitress appeared next to them. "Hi…" She smiled at Sasuke, "You're in the moon dorm right?"

"…"

"I knew it. You are so…I don't know what it is…You guys are just that attractive I guess."

"…" He got up abruptly and left, disappearing into the crowd while Inita paid for the treats.

"Sorry…He's in a bad mood…" She rushed outside much too late. The streets were empty now. Slowly, cautiously, she wandered into a nearby alley.

It was starting to get dark and a cold wind swept around her, chilling her skin.

"Sasuke?" No reply…Only the eerie feeling of being alone, frail and the chilling sensation of being watched. She ensured that she had her staff with her, just in case something happened.

The wind whipped around her again, blowing some of her blonde tresses into her eyes. Her heart began to race. Alone…

"Hello." Her voice echoed from the dilapidated walls of the ancient buildings.

"My, someone's out way past their bedtime." A boy of about 18 exited the shadows and approached. "Why are you out here so late, gorgeous?"

Inita laughed hesitantly and backed away. He didn't look too trustworthy….More like the type to drag you off. He was kind of cute though. "I…"

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be out this late?" He touched her hand gently, trapping her against a wall.

"Ow…" Her wrist grazed a sharp piece of glass along the wall.

"What soft skin you have…" He leaned closer, "Makes me want to bite you…" A low hiss escaped his throat as he poised his fangs in readiness to sink them into her neck.

Instantly, her staff connected with his stomach, forcing him back. Did she…No. She was still frozen in fear. That boy behind her. Insolent human…No. Not human. A vampire like himself…

"Stay away from her!" Sasuke snarled.

"So she is your prey then?" The shocked look on his rival's face amused him, "She's not? Then what's the point of keeping her all to yourself?"

"She isn't just a food source."

"On the contrary…I'll bet that's all she's good for." He laughed. "And I want her blood."

"You sick…"

"Heh…You want her…I can tell. There was a nervous twitch ever since you put your arms around her."

"…Shut up…"

"That's right…" he thought, "Let her go slowly…" He heard a noise from behind him. Before he could turn he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Seconds later her crumbled into dust particles. Jenei and Sasori stood there, as calm as you please, watching as the ash shifted with the wind.

Sasuke released Inita's defensive weapon, gripping his wrists. Not the smartest thing he could have done, holding an anti-vamp staff.

Inita finally snapped out of her daze. "Jenei-sempai…What are you doing out here?"

"Sorry…No time to explain right now." The vice president of the moon dorm quickly declared. "But if you come to the dorm campus later tonight and I'll explain everything."

With that, he and Sasori disappeared into the night.


	21. Conspiracy or Misunderstanding?

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20**

So that night, clad in their uniforms, the two prefects entered the moon dorm campus. They were immediately greeted by Deidara, Sasori, Sakura and Savila. Inita trembled a little. They had appeared out of nowhere…

"How nice. A welcome party." Sasuke murmured, pulling her behind him.

"You should be grateful we even came." Sakura said coldly, eyeing Inita. If she didn't mean that much to Yuki…Why was she always here?

Deidara too found it strange, since she had said there was nothing between herself and Yuki. Yet he left the class abruptly to chase after her…

Savila raised her voice unexpectedly. "You are curious people. But then, perhaps Jenei-sempai didn't have time to fully explain…" She looked at Inita's uniform and then at her elegant dress. "It's ok I suppose…Maybe I should lend you an outfit?"

"Huh?"

"Ah…Nothing…Follow us, prefects." She smiled. "Think of us as a kind of bodyguard…"

Inita tensed as she strolled next to Sakura. The gleam in her rival's eye scared her. "Sasuke's here…I'll be fine…" She looked back.

Deidara smiled as their eyes met. "Promise me one dance…" he whispered.

"D-dance?" She wasn't sure what he meant, but she agreed. Sasuke would be there. So would Yuki. There was nothing to be afraid of, right?

As they drew closer, she could hear music and lots of excited voices. "What's going on? Some sort of festival? Am I a sacrifice?" She could barely think straight anymore.

"AH! Inita! Sasuke! Welcome to my birthday party!"

"P-party? Vice-president Katsume?"

"Why so surprised?" Jenei asked.

"I wasn't expecting this at all…"

"That's obvious by the way you're dressed."

"Actually…How old are you anyway?"

"Vampire years? Or human years?"

"Vamp…"

"I'm 18."

She was about to say he was lying when Sasuke interrupted. "What was that about today in town? I didn't know vampires killed their own."

"Well…We don't. I should probably get to explaining. Wouldn't want to leave you in the dark all night."

Inita reached for Sasuke's hand, but pulled back quickly. What was she thinking? He's trying to be serious…

"Hmmm…Let's see… There are different categories of vampire. A pureblood is considered a king among vampires. They are like royalty and they alone can change humans to vampires. They can order any of the lower sections of our society to do anything…And there is no way we can refuse. It's like being controlled, somewhat…Except we can voice our opinions."

"So if Yuki says 'Sit. Stay.' you guys basically do it…" Sasuke smirked.

"Though degrading…Yes… Then there are the nobles, like myself. We…I am not sure how to say this… We are either the great grandsons or daughters of vampire & human parentage. Some even of pureblood/noble lineages like me. It is what we call the most prominent but least common group."

"If I could understand that last sentence, I probably wouldn't be failing Math…" Inita sighed inwardly.

"Finally, the group we often forget…The ex-humans." He stared at Sasuke. "It seems you fit into that category, right?"

A quick snarl sent him back on his long rant.

"Anyway, as with all ex-humans, their thirst for blood eventually becomes uncontrollable. This is the stage at which they become Level E. The boy you saw today…he was level E…They often slay on sight, so you were lucky. It is for this reason we have to kill them."

"I don't understand. Isn't there some other way?"

"Inita, I understand your concern, but they just won't listen to reason."

"No! It doesn't make sense!"

"It was on my orders, Inita…"

Silence. A hush came over the dorm.

"Yuki-sempai?"

"Master Yuki." The vampires bowed respectfully, while Inita stared in awe. Sasuke scoffed and looked off into the distance.

"What if I had let them go? Do you know what havoc that would cause? The innocent people who could suffer?"

"No, Yuki-sama…I am sorry for misunderstanding."

"I'm glad you realize why it has to be this way." He smiled a little. "You and Sasuke should come over here." He waved them towards the lavish patio, where he now sat on a very expensive looking couch.

Inita's eyes lit up. "Ok."

Sasuke followed her, his steps less confident and excited than hers. That idiot Yuki was only doing this to get on his nerves. "Innocent? Ha."

"Hey! Come on. It's my birthday, remember? Cheer up!" Life came back to the party.

Meanwhile, Inita stood nervously next to Sasuke. She could feel Yuki's eyes on her; gentle yet piercing eyes.

"Sit next to me Inita."

"Huh?" She looked at her partner. His face had instantly gone from calm to furious. "Heh…I'm fine. Really. I don't need to…"

"Inita…" His eyes narrowed as he called her name in a cold tone. Her escape yesterday would not repeat itself; he would make sure she had no chance. "Mine alone…You belong to me…" he thought to himself.

"Yes, Yuki-sempai…" she murmured, giving in. She sat next to him cautiously, watching the crowd. Sakura's emerald green eyes seemed to flash with fire. If looks could kill…

She stiffened. His arm slid slowly around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Her head landed on his chest, her ears detecting his heartbeat. Was it possible for him to make her any more nervous?

"The safest place for you right now, Inita, is next to me." He kissed her forehead gently, "It always will be."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Sasuke's glare threatening him. "Do what you want…" he smirked, his thoughts feeding the cruel reaction, "I won't let you have her."


	22. For The Want Of A Princess

__

__

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21**

Sasuke remained silent. What else could he do but look on in fury and jealousy. Inita, his sole focus in life, cradled in the arms of another.

"You were hurt today?" he heard his rival asking, stroking her cheek gently.

"Oh…I was but I…"

He looked at her wrist, examining the wound.

"Yuki-sama…" she grimaced a little. "It…hurts."

"Is that so? Then, will you allow me to take away the pain?" He trailed his tongue over the wound. The taste of her blood tempted him to bite her…Now wasn't the time, he reminded himself.

"That's it!" Sasuke snarled inwardly aiming his gun at Yuki's head. At that exact moment, Temari held one of her sharp, metal-tipped fans against his neck.

"If he so much as moves an inch I'll cut his head off." She warned him with her eyes.

"Temari, relax."

"Master Yuki." She bowed and stepped away.

"Sasuke, is there a problem?" he asked calmly.

He wanted to pull the trigger; to end it all now… But he couldn't. Not with Inita watching. Not with the chance of dying himself and leaving her in a den of lions.

"Sasuke?"

"No…" He returned the gun to his jacket and turned away, trying to focus on something other than what had just occurred.

"Inita? Would you mind if I left for a moment?"

"N-no…I'll be fine Yuki…" She was glad to see him go.

He smiled and stood to head inside. "Oh…Can I borrow Sasuke for a moment?"

"I…" If both her protectors left, she would be at the mercy of the moon dorm.

"Good."

"Hey. I won't just leave Inita here like this." He refused to follow the dorm president.

"Oh really? And here I thought that you would want to know… Never mind." His smile grew wider. "You must really want to forget the past, huh?"

"What about my past?"

"I won't tell you…Unless you really want to know."

Sasuke sighed. He walked inside, linking eyes with Inita. "Don't take any foolish risks."

She nodded.

Sakura watched her and waited till the two boys were gone before confronting her. "Hey Inita. It would be better if you stay away from Yuki… He definitely doesn't want a weak human like you by his side."

"I understand…Yuki-sempai is starting to scare me anyway…So cruel…"

"Cruel?" She shook her rival violently. "Yuki isn't cruel at all, you little…"

"Inita!" Deidara pulled her away from Sakura. "The dance you promised me…" He led her to an isolated area in the dorm.

"Uh…" She trembled as his arm closed around her. His right hand linked with hers.

"Please don't look so terrified. It makes me depressed to know I scare you so much."

"Wha?"

"I know…I did some pretty weird things in the past, but that's because I…I love you, Inita." He smiled gently. "Yuki was extra harsh on me when he found out. He is very cold-hearted when it comes to rivals."

"…Thanks for saving me from Sakura, Deidara-sempai…I'm very grateful."

"…" He pulled her closer, embracing her lips with his own. His fingers trailed through her hair, awakening the luxurious smell of her conditioner.

"Deidara…sempai…" she leaned closer. "Do that again."

* * *

"Sasuke…What would you think if I told you Inita is not who you think she is?"

"I'd swear you were lying."

"Ah…Ok…But think about it. She won't just risk her life for anyone…Least of all you."

"Inita is my best friend. She would never…"

"Never what? Betray you? Didn't you work so hard to keep Deidara away from her? Go ahead, look out the window."

"…Inita…"

"That's right…Can you feel the pain? It's murderous isn't it?" Yuki smirked. "Bear in mind…You are not worthy of her. She can _never_ be yours…Oh…By the way, I have yet to punish you for drinking her blood, but that will come later…"

"…"

"It will come when you are most attached to her…And then I will rip her away from you." His vengeful glance was the last thing Sasuke saw before he left.


	23. A Teacher's Punishment

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Sasuke stared out into the darkness. His mind was spinning. How…Why… It just didn't make sense. "Inita… It's always going to be this way, isn't it? A waste of time trying to protect you? ...You're so naïve…No…I was, for thinking you cared enough to respect your own safety."

Suddenly, a sharp pain attacked his chest. His throat felt dry and his breathing was labored. He sank to his knees, the insane hunger gnawing at him.

"What are you waiting for? Find the girl…FIND HER!" The inner voice seemed more desperate, more demanding.

"Let her stay here…" he murmured to himself. "It's what she wants anyway."

He summoned what little energy he had left and charged confidently out of the building…If he showed any sign of his weakness, he knew he was dead. He paused to gaze in her direction, and then rushed away from her, Yuki and the entire moon dorm.

"It's too late…" he thought "Too late… I want blood…Her blood…If I dare sink to biting her again, would they kill me?"

* * *

Inita felt a chill rush through her body. She no longer felt safe. Something wasn't right at all. Turning, she noticed a sun dorm uniform in the distance. Could it be…He was leaving her?

"Inita? Is something…"

"Sasuke!" She pulled away from the now confused moon dormer and sprinted after her now disappearing partner.

"Hmmm… Interesting…" Yuki murmured from the patio steps, "She still runs after him…"

"Sasuke!"

* * *

He slowed. Finally, he'd escaped the moon dorm campus. But the pain was still with him. He coughed, hacking up his own blood in the process. He sank to his knees on the marble walkway next to the pool, pain ripping through him like a wild animal caged. The blood pills wouldn't be good enough; he had tried them before for Inita's sake…They failed…Miserably.

"I'm sorry, Inita…You should have shot me when you had the chance." He though, cringing as another jolt of pain shot through him.

"Sasuke?" She appeared next to him. "You look really sick…Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"…" He growled. The memories came flooding back; the betrayal…

"Are you…?" She was shocked when he pulled away.

"Go to hell…" he snapped.

"I…What?"

"Thirsty…So …Thirsty…" His mind numbed and his heart began to race. "Bite her…Must…" His eyes flashed crimson. He drew closer, under the hypnotic spell of need. Finally, a way to ease the pain.

Her shock caused her to reel backwards, causing both of them to fall into the icy water. His eyes slowly returned to their original black and he realised his actions.

She smiled a little pulling him to the surface. "I'm glad you're ok…"

"Out on a hunt, eh, vampire?" A shot rang out and moments later Sasuke gripped a bleeding shoulder. "It hurts immensely; even if it grazes you doesn't it?"

"Sasuke!"

"I hardly thought I'd have to be hunting one of my own students someday…Too bad, huh Uchiha?" His smile turned cruel.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kakashi- Sensei…" His voice was filled with remorse.

"S-sensei?" Inita could only stand there, wide and confused.


	24. How Does Losing Feel Now?

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

"Too bad it had to end this way…" He aimed.

"NO!" Inita lunged between them. "I don't know who you were to Sasuke in the past, but I won't let you kill him!"

Kakashi almost dropped his gun. What was she doing?

Sasuke was a little stunned himself. Could it be possible? Inita, whose every thought revolved around Yuki…And lately, Deidara it seemed…would defend him? The one guy who stood dividing all those possibilities?

"You're protecting that thing that tired to bite you."

"That 'thing' is my best friend. He has feelings like everyone else…I guess you count too."

"And unlike everyone else, he'll suck you dry."

"I don't care!" She clung tightly to Sasuke's shirt, resting her head on his chest. She shivered at the thought of having to let him go. "I…I can't just let him die…"

"Idiot…You're only putting yourself in danger." He whispered sharply in her ear, pushing her away. "It's ok…"

"Why?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Why are you giving up like this? ... Can you really be that blind? Is there nothing you want to live for?"

"Even if there was…"

"What are you saying?" She cried.

"You don't need me. There's always Yuki or Deidara to take my place."

"I won't let them…They're not you…"

"They're good enough aren't they?"

"Stop it! Why are you acting like this?"

Kakashi looked from one to another and smirked. "Enough chit-chat kids. It's time to put someone out of their misery…Who wants to go first?"

"Freeze!" Jacarra seemed to appear out of thin air. "There's no way you're going around firing that thing like its world war 3 in here!"

"Hmmm…You're reputation has adequate basis."

"Shut up, you." She pulled her adopted children out of the cold water. "Are you ok?" she asked, hugging each of them in turn.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi's firm voice broke the tender mood.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Wait over there for my instructions."

"Hey. Who do you think you are?" The school head almost moved to slap him.

"I am here by order of the Hunter's Society. You made an unbreakable agreement with us so don't try to get out of it now."

"…That's right…" She looked away. "Inita, return to your dorm room."

"But…"

"Sasuke… Follow me." The hunter indicated.

"You don't have to…" Inita pleaded with her eyes.

He simply looked away and ignored her.

"Sasuke? ...No…No! _**SASUKE!**_"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the moon dorm, the festivities drew to a close. Savila was standing by herself near a lake when one of Jenei's brothers approached her.

"Hey. I've see you before."

"Yea, I'm a model for Hizurimi Studios."

"Has anyone ever told you that you set them on fire?"

"Really?" She made a quick motion with her hand and a wave crashed over his head. "There. Now it's out." Laughing, she strode away.

Jenei shook his head. "I told you it was a waste of time."

Sakura walked past them with Yuki. She had to ask what was going on.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh…Nothing." She laughed nervously.

"In that case…"

"Actually…" she paused, "That human girl…"

"She has a name you know."

"That unworthy vermin, Inita…Why did you…let her near you?"

"Such cruel words, Haruno. Could it be you're jealous?"

"I am. She should mean nothing to you!"

"So, am I to go against what I want for your sake?"

"…" He wanted INITA? "Yuki-sama…I won't allow her to monopolize you like this."


	25. Substitute

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

Inita stared idly at the wall. Sasuke still hadn't arrived for class and wild ideas were beginning to rush through her head. Somehow, she knew that hunter had some sort of hold on her friend. Then a familiar voice knocked her back to reality.

"Morning class." The door swung open. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I will be your substitute teacher for the week."

"What happened to Kikiyo-sensei?" Ino asked.

"She's taking a rest."

Inita tensed. Did he put Sasuke in 'rest' mode too?

"How strange…" Tomoyo murmured, "Sensei didn't mention anything."

"I'll say it's strange." Her best friend thought, practically on the edge of her seat.

"Well today I only came to make sure you know the arrangements. Next class, there will be a test, so study…Goodbye."

"Sensei!" The prefect rushed after him. "Sensei!"

"Hmmm…You're that kid from before. What do you want?"

"W…" she began, out of breath, "Where is Sasuke?" she raged, determined to find him no matter what.

He laughed. Then his eyes narrowed and his smile shrank away to nothingness. "That's none of your concern, little girl."

"…Hey! I'm his friend!"

"Be ready for that test tomorrow." And he was gone.

She sighed. There was no way she would get anything out of him if she faltered like that again. Her mother had said that he opted to teach both dorms…She just _had_ to confront him that evening. Perhaps she would get an answer then.

* * *

As the moon dormers filed into the classroom they eyed the prefect warily. She had a grim look of concern on her face. Perhaps she was ill?

Deidara stood next to her. "Sick?"

"No." she murmured. "But my head hurts a little…"

He leaned in. "I'm sure it's nothing. Get better soon, ok?" Kissing her forehead, he walked inside.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the substitute teacher entered the desolate hall, his footsteps echoing as her drew closer.

"Persistent, aren't we?"

"Where is Sasuke?"

"…" He shook his head and passed her calmly; that was, until she grabbed his coat. He turned.

"Please…" She could barely hold back the tears, "I have to know if he's alright. Please…"

"Have a nice evening, Miss. Uniqua. I assure you I will…Oh, don't forget the test tomorrow." With that, he slammed the door in her face.

At that moment, Yuki appeared next to her. "I heard about last night…"

"Yuki…"

"Isn't it about time he transferred to the moon dorm?"

Her spiteful 'no' caught in her throat, leaving her eyes to warn him otherwise. Wasn't he supposed to be supportive of her? To at least care enough to overlook the incidents?

He stared at her for a moment. She had escaped from him yet again the night before. If he wanted, she could be his anytime, but for now, it was too soon.

"I don't want him to." She at last managed.

"Just think about it." He suggested, stroking her cheek lightly.

She sighed and turned to look through the window. "I'll try…"

"Run all you want." He smiled to himself, "In the end you'll have to return to my arms." He entered the classroom, leaving her to organize her scattered thoughts.


	26. Further Complications

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

"Good evening class. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I will be teaching you for a week."

"Kakashi Hatake, eh?" Deidara murmured.

"Not _the_ Kakashi Hatake? The guy who is ranked number one of all vampire hunters?" Sakura asked, sending tension through the class.

"You need not worry about that yet. Today I'm an average teacher with a valid teacher's license."

"Are you sure that's all it is? Or are you here because of a mission." Yuki asked, still reading his novel.

"Sadly, no. The execution list is empty. If you fail my tests however…" He left the implication of death hanging in the pause.

A chuckle. "Then…I will take care not to fall asleep in class." Yuki smiled.

"Tomorrow is a test. Be ready." He held up his text book just in time to stop a dagger from piercing his good eye. "Hmm…Silver, rhinestone hilt….I'll keep this as a reminder of how I once taught a class of vampires." With that, he was gone.

Yuki shut his book and turned to Deidara. "You…What goes on in that head of yours?"

"A lot…" he answered vaguely.

This answer only fanned the fire. "And who's to say that 'a lot' isn't a lot of nonsense?"

"Who's to say you think straight either? We can never be too sure, eh?"

"Whatever it is, Inita has nothing to do with you, so stay away from her. You don't know what she wants."

"Oh, and you do? Have you actually listened to her at any point in time? You're just trying to force your ideals on her!"

"I am not…She will never see you as anything above a friend."

"So? Inita doesn't love you, let alone like you. You're like a brother to her. That's it. At least I can be her friend."

"A brother? Ha… Obviously you have never seen her talking to me."

"Talking has nothing to do with it. I've kissed her. What have you done?"

Yuki paused, and then shot him a look that just screamed 'Get out of my sight.'

Deidara smiled and disappeared in an icy cloud of smoke.

Sakura leaned forward. "Yuki…I'll get him for you, if you want."

"No…This is my concern. None of yours."

* * *

Inita stopped Kakashi in the hallway.

"Persistent aren't we?"

"Where is Sasuke?"

He stared at her. This was getting annoying.

"Fine." He murmured at last, "He's in the guest room in your mother's house."

"Thank you!" Her eyes lit up as she ran off. Now all that was left was to find her friend.

"Crazy kids…"

* * *

A faint knock. His eyes opened slowly. Was he hearing things? Probably…No. There it was again.

"Who…" He opened the door a little only to find Inita standing there, shaken and out of breath.

"Hey…" she smiled, "You're ok…"

"Yea…"

"Why did you leave with that man? Even after he tried to kill you? To kill both of us?"

"Inita let it go."

"Answer me!" She demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"He…"

"He what?"

* * *

_He used to teach my brother and I when we were younger. He trained us, chiefly, to become vampire hunters._

_Our parents often had missions so he used to stay with us and keep us out of trouble. This didn't seem necessary to me because we had a nurse/ nanny to look after us…._

_But one day….She turned out to be a level E vampire. I had never understood the difference before: human vs. vampire. I never grasped the concept that they were that different from us that they were a threat…But when she attacked us during our lessons, I was completely caught off guard._

_Sensei stopped her from biting us and was about to kill her when I stepped in between them. I didn't know that what I was doing was wrong. I didn't know that trying to convince him she was still the same caring person I was used to was a mistake._

_He hesitated…And in that split second she slashed his left eye…And he killed her. From then I developed both a fear and a hatred for vampires._

* * *

He looked into her eyes, now filled with shock.

Could Kakashi really be that caring?

* * *

"How'd it go today?" Jacarra asked starting out of a window of her office. She stood backing her companion.

"Well, I got a warm welcome from the day students…Unlike some people who remain cold and uncaring." Kakashi smiled, heading towards her.

"Touch me and die…" she hissed.

"Oh, I see…Are you trying to say you're too old for childish games?"

"No. I'm flat out saying I don't like you."

He sighed. "You're a difficult woman you know…"

"Yea…Aren't you proud?"

"Old…"

"I'm younger than you! Get over it!"

"That's the fun in it!"

"It'll still be fun when I hit you with this chair!"

"Hey now!"


	27. Unforgivable Agreement

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

Inita stared at the floor for a moment. "That's a good thing…" she said at last, "That he saved you I mean…If he hadn't we…wouldn't have met."

He tilted his head a little. "It doesn't matter now…I respect him, so if he says I should die…"

"What? That's not right? Will you just surrender like that?"

"It's ok. If he wants to kill me, so be it. It's better than dying at the hands of vampires." He shrugged carelessly.

"So you're just going to give up? Just throw everything away that you ever worked for? Cared about?" Her docile nature shattered. For the first time, he caught a glimpse of her complex emotions as the tears glazed her eyes, not yet ready to fall.

"Are you?" She felt the heartache shoot through her. "…Is that why you tried to make me kill you? Because you want to deny who you are? Because you're not who you should have been?"

"…" His eyes widened. Was that why? Had he even had a reason? Frustrated by her words, he turned away from her.

"The Sasuke I know doesn't give up! …Or was I wrong to believe that?"

"No…"

"Then don't! Because…because I won't give up on you."

"Just go…Our conversation is over."

"No." she said, stubbornly, "Let me in."

He stood silently, ignoring her.

"Fine…" She pushed open the door and shut it behind her.

"Humph…"

"Sasuke…" She took his hand and led him towards the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Ini…"

"I know I must seem really annoying right now. And it's true none of this makes sense to me; I can never understand how you feel…But I want to help and even if it's the only way I know how…I have realised it's the only thing I can do…"

She unbuttoned her white shirt and pulled it off. It fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Her black camisole hugged her closely as she steeped towards him.

A questioning sound escaped his throat as she pushed him against the tilled wall gently, staring deeply into his eyes. He could feel his cheeks highlighting pink as her frail hands lingered on his shoulders.

"The best thing I can do…" she murmured, continuing her speech.

"Inita…" He managed to whisper.

He felt his knees go weak. His back slid slowly down the glass-like tiled surface till he sat on the icy marble floor, watching her cautiously as she sank to her knees in front of him. Even thought the room was cold, he could feel his blood heating up.

"Sasuke," she stared intently into his eyes, "Drink my blood."

"…" This was far more complicated than he originally thought. One of the principal rules of the school was that no vampire should ever drink human blood or enter into any agreement to do so…

"I know what this means…But even if I have to lie to Yuki…Even if he'll hate me for the rest of my life….This is the only thing I can do for you. At least you'll have some relief from the pain that plagues you so often." She pulled her hair away from her neck.

He pushed her back. "I can't…"

"It's ok…I know you need it. I'll even give you blood whenever you need it; I promise."

"No! I won't! I could never forgive myself if I hurt you again!"

"I…I understand." She leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He could feel the urges arising, "Hurry up and get out, Inita." He thought.

It was unrestrainable. He pulled her closer, aiming his fangs at her neck, trying to hold himself back.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured, as he bit her. "So sorry…"

The crimson liquid trailed down her neck and dripped from his chin.

"Ah…" she shivered a little tightening her grip on his shirt. No time for second thoughts. It was an unchangeable decision, though her mind continuously flashed back to her first clash with the creatures of the night.

"_I'm afraid_…" Her thought echoed; thought of 10 years ago. "_I'm afraid vampires will eat me, mom. Help me_…" Her grip tightened.

He could feel her holding on like a scared child, looking for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her frail, shaky frame for what seemed like the first time in forever.

His arms now enfolding her, she calmed down a bit. It was a silent reminder that he cared too much about her to honestly want to hurt her.

He pulled away staring idly at the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"It's shameful…I hate vampires and I don't want to hurt others but I can't suppress these urges…Just let me go…The more of your blood I taste, the more I'll want."

"Abandon you?" She smiled gently, "You really say some awful things…I promised I would stop you from attacking other people and I'll keep this promise too…Even if you hate it…." She paused and murmured the last part shakily, "Even if you hate me…I have to silence the beast inside you."

His eyes widened, but he still kept his eyes off her.

"You aren't Level E. Even if you were I wouldn't let you die! It's ok to hate vampires or even me…At least it's not giving up!"

"….There's no way I could hate you…."

Her cheeks flushed red. "…Sasuke."

"Are you ok?" He turned to look at her.

Instantly her blush disappeared. "Oh? Yeah…I'm fine…I'm not anemic or anything. I'm as energetic and healthy as always. I'll even be able to go to class tomorrow…..Oh, you have to be at class too. Ok?"

* * *

As she walked back to her dorm room she came across Yuki. She didn't notice…She was too caught up in her thoughts.

"What Sasuke and I are doing…It's something that cannot be forgiven at any level… No one can know…"

"Inita, where were you?"

"Oh? Hi…Why are you out so late?"

"I'm going to talk to your mother." He caressed a strand of her hair. "It's wet…Did you wash it?"

"Uh…Yes."

"Why?"

"I…"

He noticed the bandage on her neck. And moved slowly to pull it off.

"No…" she screamed inwardly, "No! Don't look! You can't know about us…About Sasuke and I…"

As if reading her mind he stopped, and then hugged her tightly to himself. "When did you stop telling me the important things, I wonder?"

She gasped.

"It would be better if the one you try so hard to protect didn't hurt you." He ended their embrace reluctantly. "Goodnight, Inita." He walked past her silently.

"Even thought I don't regret helping Sasuke….My chest hurts…I want to cry now…Nothing makes sense anymore! My head hurts." She ran off towards her dorm.

Yuki paused and looked back towards her. Suddenly, a voice invaded his thoughts.

"How interesting. A pureblood prince holding a mere human girl in his arms so gently?" Kakashi blew smoke for his cigarette into the air.

"…"

"I'm not concerned with why you see her as special….But surely you know what she has done by now. You of all people should know…Shouldn't you be absolutely furious right now? Acting so passively, like an honor student; that's concerning." His smile was a grimly amused one.

"…" Yuki only stared off into the distance.

"What's your goal? Why don't you just kill Sasuke now while you have the chance?"

His eyes narrowed, slicing the cigarette in half. "So I won't end up losing her…That's why." He started off down the path again, "Sasuke's time will come."

Kakashi stared after him. "I don't like that kid…."


	28. Friends & Enemies

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

**Chapter 27**

The tick of the clock echoed eerily in her ears. Where was he? Why was he so late? Her heart ached with every second that passed. "Hurry, Sasuke."

Five minutes passed; Then ten. Eventually an hour passed, and still no sign of her friend.

Chatter in the class was loud and drowned out the clock in everyone's ears…Everyone but her. Inita felt the pain become unbearable. Leaping over her desk and jumping from one empty chair to another, she made it to the door in record time.

"Inita!" Tomoyo stood instantly, "I'll come!"

"No. Stay here in case I miss him and he comes to class." And off she ran, leaving her roommate to ponder her strange behavior.

* * *

"Sasuke, why is it that you're all dressed for school?" Kakashi entered the room.

No answer. He just sat in the chair near the window and stared at the floor.

"And why keep the curtains closed? That's bad for your sight you know." He ripped open the curtains, knowing he was slowly becoming sensitive to sunlight.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed for the intensity of light that engulfed him now and he shielded them. Still, not a word escaped his lips.

"That little girl…She must be quite the sadist to let you drink her blood so freely."

"She's my friend." He whispered at last, "She only wants me to live as normally as possible."

"And if you die?" He pointed the shotgun at his head and in that instant, Inita ran in.

"Stop it!"

"Kids like you should be in class now."

Sasuke pushed the barrel of the gun away from himself. "Why are you here? If you wanted to kill me I would be dead now."

"You're smart. I trained you well. It's true I'm not here for your life. But just now, I wondered if I should have reconsidered that."

Silence deafened them for a moment.

"Do you remember? I saved you at the cost of my right eye. That day you made a promise to me; a promise that reassured me I had not wasted my time. Yet a few days ago you go back on that promise and asked me to kill you…That almost made me want to take your life. I don't remember training such a weak brat, who'd give up at the slightest rift in life. You'd better not stay that way, ok?"

As he turned to her, Inita jumped back in fear. He was a scary guy, to blatantly announce his grim intentions without batting an eye.

"Little girl, he's your responsibility now. If you see him losing grip on reality, knock some sense into him."

"So…He can stay here?" Her eyes lit up.

"As long as he's not going to cause trouble." He strolled towards the door, his footsteps echoing loudly. "Oh, by the way, Sasuke…It seems that woman is still alive. It's possible she's still looking for you."

"…" He nodded. "I'll be sure to watch for her."

"Goodbye then, Uchiha. When we next cross paths you had better be stronger." And he was gone.

"Hey, Sasuke…What did he mean by 'that woman?'"

He stared at the floor for awhile, then he stood and gazed at her as he headed for the door. "Let's go to class." He said as though he hadn't heard her.

She sighed and walked after him. Maybe it was something he could handle on his own. Even so she was worried about him.

Tossing all her cares out the door, she paused for a moment then ran and jumped onto his back.

"What the…?"

"Carry me, Sasuke-kun!" she squealed playfully, locking her arms around his neck. "Please?"

"What for? You're not sick at all." He murmured.

"For fun. For old time's sake." She smiled whimsically. "Remember?"

"Yea. But back then you were way lighter." He retorted, an annoyed tone catching her bright mood off guard.

"Are you saying you got _weaker_?" she knew that would spark his willingness to show off.

"Get down." He ordered.

Scared, almost petrified, she did as she was told and stood nervously behind him. As he turned she began to murmur an apology. "S-sorry…"

Suddenly she felt her knees buckle under her. She cringed, eyes closed, too frightened to look.

"Scared?" his voice seemed closer than ever and when he laughed, it was as if she could feel his chest against her stiffened palm.

Her blue orbs slipped open focusing on his face, now inches from hers. She looked towards her knees, now supported in his capable left arm, his right cradling her back.

"Who's weak now?"

"Not you. Can I get down now?"

"You wanted to be carried, so I will." He rushed down the corridor.

"No!" she screamed, laughing, "Stop! Put me down!"

"Whatever." He slowed down and let her down to her feet mid-run. "See you at class!" he yelled, getting further down the path to the schoolhouse with each word.

"No fair! You're faster than I am!" she shouted back, speeding after him, her voice full of giggles.

She was unaware of Yuki's eyes following them from his room in the moon dorm.

* * *

"She's still able to move? I thought she might be a little anemic at least. She's much stronger than I give her credit for…But that Uchiha. I will never forgive him for this…"

His precious girl had decided to give her blood to an unworthy…The son of vampire hunters. And yet, there was something he could not identify about him. Something critically important…

"Dorm president Aikato…" Two dark forms entered his room.

"Yamato Sasia. Yamato Savila. What is it?"

"We came to remind you…" Sasia said an agitation in her voice, "Of our agreements."

"One." Savila began, holding up a finger, her long hair shifting a bit. "You can only be cruel to us in public view."

"Two." Her sister continued, her short hair bouncing, "Never forget, even though Sasuke is your rival you can't attack him under our watch."

"Three." They chorused for emphasis, "Don't let this slip your mind. You can never reveal who we are. Our identities are to stay as that of nobles."

"I don't see the huge deal. You're purebloods. So what? You have no right to threaten me. Do you have any idea how much higher in rank I am than you?" Yuki smirked.

"You annoy us." Savila murmured.

"Higher rank? What matters is power." Sasia added.

"Ours is a power which the world has never yet seen; can never comprehend. Power you yourself would envy."

"Would I indeed?" He laughed.

Savila nodded to her sister. "You know us as water and lightning."

"Are you prepared for our true powers?"

"Whatever you wish, 'purebloods.'"

Savila's eyes went black as she shrouded the room in shadows. One by one, everything in the room disappeared only to be replaced by emptiness. It clawed at him as if to drag him down next.

"If I let her finish you will disappear from the face of this earth. Shall I?"

"Had it been my sister, you would be consumed in a violent white flame or some similar fate." Savila's voice had turned evil…Almost sadistically so.

"Savila, stop." Sasia commanded just as his arm was about to disappear.

Obeying, the room returned to normal, as did her eyes and voice. They watched as he stared disbelieving at them.

"Learn this lesson well, Aikato. Fear us. Respect us. Or die by our hands."


	29. Purebloods Pact?

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

**Chapter 28**

Inita worked silently, finally at peace now that Sasuke was back at school. She turned briefly to check on him.

His head was on the desk, his eyes closed as if in thought; calm as he slept. She smiled. His fatigue must be due to the sun draining his energy.

She allowed her eyes to linger on him for a moment. Her mother had told her that; and it made sense now that she saw Sasuke going through that. Vampires, she said, lost their energy if they stayed out in the sun too long, especially ex-humans.

"Miss. Uniqua, are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine, sensei." She nodded, taking her pen off the desk and writing notes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Yamato twins stared at the passing moon dormers in their usual, pleasant way.

"Good morning, Deidara-sama." Savila waved daintily, "May we have a word with you?"

"Savila-san?" he shrugged, "I'd love to but I'm kind of busy right now."

"That's ok. We only wished to inform you that we will be gone for three days." Sasia replied.

"Please take care of our rooms." They chorused.

"Where are you going?"

"Family issues have come up."

"Please ask Yuki-sempai to forgive our absence."

With that, the two girls bowed and walked away, gathering small bags at the door and walking out hastily.

Deidara stared after them, slightly confused. Slowly he headed towards Yuki's room to announce their departure.

"They're leaving?" He asked, aimlessly. "Hmmm…See where they're headed to."

"Why me?"

"They told you they were leaving, so they trust you, right?"

Deidara frowned, but decided to follow. Once he had left, Yuki smirked.

"And if they kill you, that's one less person in my way."

* * *

Sasia nodded as they walked past two girls entering the school.

"Excuse me." One murmured. "Where is the sun dorm?"

"That way." The twins pointed out to the girls with light brown hair. They too seemed to be twins.

"Thank you, sempais."

Deidara stood by the gate for awhile until the new girls left and confronted the Yamato girls. "You must really want to fool me. I know those girls were an illusion you two created."

"You always were the smartest guy we knew." Savila nodded.

"But not smart enough." Sasia sighed. "You let Yuki use you to find out about us? Really now?"

"What? He is a pureblood you know."

"However, he's not the only one. Can you keep a secret?" Savila smiled, "From everyone? Especially Yuki, Sasuke and Inita?"

"Sure I can. As far as I'm concerned, Yuki can go die. I don't talk to Sasuke often if at all. Inita…I'll do my best to keep it from her."

"Good." The twins remarked, ecstatic.

There was a flash, and suddenly they stood ankle deep in snow, in a place that definitely wasn't the academy.

"How did we…?" He turned to the two girls. There was something different about them now.

Before they had been 'normal' nobles, but now, their true power no longer masked, they had a proud air about them.

"Do you know who we are, Deidara?"

"You must be…Part of the most prominent pureblood clan."

"One of the most prominent clans. Do you know what happened to the other clans?"

"There are the Aikatos."

"Yes?"

"There were two that just disappeared into thin air. Their names were never spoken again. One clan leader started the Vampire Council."

"The heir of that clan goes to our school. Would you like to see him?" They pointed towards a mirror that would show the current state of the academy.

"Yea."

"Show us," they chorused, "Uzumaki Naruto."

As he appeared on the screen, Deidara stared in disbelief. "He's in the sun dorm. That means he's…human?"

"Don't let his appearance fool you. He is a pureblood. However, his clan has perfected the art of becoming completely human at will."

"What about the other clan? Are you part of that one?"

"We are part of that clan who can also become human at will... For the most part anyway. We are half siblings of the true heir. Uzumaki-san has agreed to help us resurrect him."

"Then, can you appear completely human?"

"Only for short periods of time. A week for example." Sasia said.

"At the end of that period, we will be exhausted. The best we can do for any extended period is become nobles."

"What does all this have to do with Inita? Or Sasuke?"

"All shall be revealed in time. For now we will take the form of the projections we used to attempt to distract you and take you back to the academy."

Moments later he awoke to find himself under a tree.

"Was that just a dream?" he asked himself, only to spot the human form of the Yamato twins eyeing him. "No _way_."


	30. Memories part 1

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

**Chapter 29**

"Good morning. I'm Kisuna." Savila's human form introduced herself to Inita.

"I'm Mio." Her sister said.

"Hi. I'm Inita Hashi. Are you two visiting?"

"Only for a few days. We want to find the school we are best suited to."

"Oh…Ok." She smiled, "I hope you feel welcome here."

"Oh we do sempai." Mio said.

"Can I call you, oneesan?" Kisuna asked, a little sad, "We've never had an older sibling and you're really nice to us."

"Ummm…"

"Inita!" Sasuke yelled, "Jacarra wants to see us."

"I'm sorry, I have to go…"

"It's ok." Naruto insisted, "I'll show them around for you."

"Goodbye then, Inita onee-sama!" Kisuna waved.

Inita waved back, slightly confused by the new girls.

"Naruto-kun…How is Sasuke doing?" Mio asked, once they were alone.

"He is fine. I'm sure he is well taken care of by his friends."

"What about Inita? What have you learned of her?"

"It's funny actually. I haven't found any records of her life before she was adopted…None than don't destroy themselves anyway."

"Huh?"

"I was looking through the records of vampire attacks from around that time and the page with her name on it suddenly erased itself."

"That's impossible…There are so few people who know about her."

"It must be something important, if it's not meant to be read."

* * *

Hours later, Inita stood by the door of the shooting range while Sasuke practiced.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, staring at him.

In response, he fired several deadly shots into a dummy.

"Almost too good, huh?" She shrugged.

"…You would rather have Yuki drink your blood right?"

"Eh?"

"Your blood…It tastes different than what I thought it should. Like it was intended for Yuki…"

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I'd chose Yuki over you?...I'm insulted!" she stormed out.

He hesitated. Should he follow her? If he did, would she just get angrier? At last, he just went back to practicing.

* * *

She threw herself onto her bed. How could he say that? It was a lie wasn't it? Her blood…For Yuki?

"It's a lie…I know what Yuki is to me. He's just a brother…right?" She hugged her pillow to herself, closing her eyes.

_"You're pathetic."_ came a voice.

"Who's there?" her eyes flew open and she leapt to her feet, looking around her room.

_"What do you think you are to Yuki?" _

"I…Where are you?"

_"Are you going to betray him? Will you? Do you intend to lower your gaze? What are you to him?" _

"I…I am…" She paused, "What am I to him?"

**_"I'm scared." Another voice haunted her mind, materializing into her 5 year old self. "I'm scared vampires will eat me. Mommy…"_**

_"Your innocence from back then seems to continue to follow you. So much so, that you even ignore the truth. What foolishness."_

**_"Scary…Scary…"_**

_"I'll show you how you really reacted the first time you saw him. Better yet, how about most of your first memories?"_

* * *

Inita watched her early memories play before her eyes…But something was different…something weird.

_"It seems, Yuki, that this girl has forgotten that jello can be eaten."_

_He laughed and sat next to me taking the plate and spoon from my hands. "Most of her memories have faded…..It's food..." He tried to get her to eat it._

_She stared at him..._

_"Say 'ahhh'..."_

_"…" She reached forward and touched the tooth._

"Nothing different so far…" Inita thought to herself. "It's just weird how I'm seeing all this before my very eyes."

_"Kyaaaa!" the plate crashed to the floor as she jumped back in complete fear. Just like that vampire before. He was just like him._

_"Inita?"_

_"Vampires…I'm afraid they will eat me…" Her thoughts from that moment echoed._

_"I thought so…" Yuki sighed, "She's traumatized. It would be best if I left her now. I'm going home."_

_She quivered as he passed her._

_"Goodbye, princess."_

* * *

_"Inita, why are you staring outside like that?" Mrs. Uniqua hugged her._

_"…" Inita only looked down at her hands then back at the snow._

_"I'm sure there's nothing out there, ok? I'll even make you hot chocolate to warm you up."_

_"…"_

* * *

_"You told me she was in trouble…That was a lie wasn't it?"_

_"Not quite…She has had some troubling dreams lately…Go see her."_

_"…" Yuki pushed open the door to see her curled up on the floor in an oversized shirt, pulling the skirt over her face to hide from him._

_"Inita," Mrs. Uniqua gasped._

_Yuki staggered, then he began to laugh loudly. "She's so comical!"_

_"…" she stared at him._

_"I'm sorry if I scared you," He said at last, "I'll go home now…Bye."_

_She grabbed his coat, "Yu..Yuki …."_

_They stared at her blankly._

_"Yuki …" She smiled._

**"You at last developed some peace with yourself. He was a kind of hope for you, wasn't he? But also…It was a kind of sin." The voice laughed, "Innocence in itself can be a sin."**

* * *

_"Inita, wait inside please. Out there is so cold." Her adoptive mother worried._

_She shook her head and waited. Just then Yuki rounded the corner._

_"Yuki-sama." She cried, hugging him, "Do you know what day it is today?"_

_"No…" he looked down at her, "What is today?"_

_"It's the day you saved me a year ago, so mama says it's my birthday. Congratulations, Yuki-sama!"_

_"You've got it backwards, Inita. Today we celebrate you…But, thanks anyway." He smiled, hugging her._

_"Oh…"_

**"So deceitful, don't you think? His heart's overflowing kindnesses? My, my…These sins just keep piling up, don't they?"**

"S-sin?"

* * *

**"He was forgiven you know. For being what he was. Indeed he was happy to know that. So were you…But he was forgiven with limitations as was required by the ever fading truth."**

Inita watched her younger self run into the town. "Where was I going then?"

_"Yuki?" Her eyes diverted to a guy by a store staring at her. His eyes melted into red._

_He smirked as he walked towards her. One lost kid, eh? Not a problem._

_"…." She quivered in fear, "Someone…Please help me…"_

_Yuki appeared behind her, narrowing his eyes at the noble approaching them._

_He nodded and walked by._

_"Weren't you scared Inita."_

_"No. I know you'll always protect me Yuki-sama." She beamed._

_"…Of course I will." He smiled, hugging her._

**"You loved him a lot at that time…To him, it was a sin because you stopped…Because time would not let you stay the same. Because your innocence was fading…"**

"No…"

**"The truth will not change...Do you remember when you changed your feelings for Yuki?"**

* * *

_"Inita, I'm sorry I'm so late…This is Uchiha Sasuke. His family was attacked and killed by an evil vampire."_

_"…" As their eyes connected Inita felt fearful…He was scary._

**"From the time you saw him you knew…You could sense that he had an itchy trigger finger; a real lust for blood and revenge...But you were curious weren't you? Of course you were…" **

* * *

_"Yuki-sama… I didn't mean to make him so mad at me. I wish he could understand how sorry I am…" She could barely speak amid all the tears flowing down her face._

_Yuki pulled her closer, hugging her. "Inita…I never thought the day would come when you would cry over a guy other than me."_

_"Yuki-sama?"_

_"Forgive my jealous ravings, Inita. I just wish I could be the only one you look up to."_

**"You have no idea how jealous Yuki was…"**

Inita awoke with a start. Had it all been just a dream? If it had been, why was it so vivid? Why did those memories hurt to her very core?

* * *

Sasuke was tired of firing by then. He walked outside into the warm sunshine and thought back….

* * *

"_I'll be here to hold you when you need me…When it hurts the most."_

_"Not yet…I want you to be prepared…Once you see him, I think you'll know who Yuki is."_

_Who WAS Yuki?_

_"Yuki-sama!" Inita pulled him into the room, "I want you to meet…Sasuke?"_

_"You're a vampire. You're just like that creature that killed my family."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke… Honestly, I expected you to be smarter than to run head on into a fight. Sadly, it seems I was wrong."_

_"Don't you **dare** touch me with the hands you touched him with!"_

_Yuki-sama… I didn't mean to make him so mad at me. I wish he could understand how sorry I am…"_

* * *

"That Yuki…I hate him."

**"Indeed you do."**

"Huh? Who's that?"

**"Don't worry about that. I'm just here to show you something you forgot."**

* * *

_"The night class will be starting at our school soon."_

_"Is it a high school setting, mamma?"_

_"No, it's a class exclusively for vampires."_

_The shock ricocheted through him. "Are you insane?"_

_"I should hope she isn't, Uchiha."_

_"Aikato…Yuki…"_

_"Yuki-sama!" Inita rushed happily into his arms._

_"This is ridiculous! They can never be at peace with humans."_

_"Yuki will be the head of the dorm to keep the others in line."_

_"It will never work! What if he….If he were to betray us…." His voice trailed off as he shook in anger, before dashing away to his room._

* * *

"The one to betray…It wasn't him…" He lowered his gaze, shame creeping over him as evening fell. "It was me…"


	31. Memories part 2

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Yuki watched him from the balcony of his room in the moon dorm, diverting his mind temporarily from the Yamato twins.

"It was your fault that Inita changed, Uchiha…You are keeping her just out of my reach…"

* * *

_"Yuki-sama… I didn't mean to make him so mad at me. I wish he could understand how sorry I am…" _

_He was shocked. Did she just…Was she crying over someone as insignificant as that Uchiha?_

_"He must really hate me…." She sobbed, "I don't want him to hate me."_

_He could hardly restrain himself from killing Sasuke on the spot, but looking into her eyes; seeing the desperation, he quelled his anger and hugged her. "I'll forgive him for now." He thought, "Just for now…"_

* * *

Inita meanwhile, closed her eyes again, only to remember Yuki's words just a few moments earlier:

_"When did you stop telling me the important things, I wonder?"_

"When…It was probably since that time…"

* * *

_Eleven year old Inita wandered off into the moon dorm. It had recently been opened and she was excited to have Yuki living so close to her. "What will he say when he sees me here? I hope he's happy."_

_Pulling open the door, she nearly dropped dead in her tracks. A vampire; one she had never seen before. Yuki was the only different one, right?_

_"Ah, good evening…Inita-chan, right? I'm Jenei Katsune. Nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand towards her._

_"…oh…" she shrank away, skeptical of his apparent kindness. "Do you know me?"_

_"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you? I should have introduced myself properly. I'm Yuki's friend. I used to take him over to your house every now and again, so I saw you a lot even if you didn't see me. I know you're afraid of vampires too."_

_"…"_

_"Are you looking for Yuki?"_

_"Yes…."_

_"Unfortunately he isn't here right now. Would you like to wait inside? It seems like it will snow soon."_

_She shook her head. It was very suspicious…_

_"If it makes you feel better, I'll go. I have work to finish anyway." He waved goodbye as he headed quickly up the stairs._

_After he disappeared in the dark corridor she flopped down on the bottom steps. "Hurry, Yuki-sama…"_

_~Minutes Later~_

_Footsteps echoed from the landing above her. "Yuki-sama?" she thought aloud._

_No. It was too loud and there were too many echoing at once. She span around._

_A small group of nobles paused when they spotted her. The oldest didn't seem more than 16. She jumped to her feet, more out of fear than respect._

_"Eh? A child?" Deidara was the first to notice her._

_"A fan of yours?" Sasori asked._

_"Never seen her before. Is she lost?"_

_"Wonder what she tastes like?"_

_"Shut up! A girl with bright pink hair silenced them, "There is no way you're ruining this for me and Yuki."_

_"Whatever, Sakura." They murmured following her._

_"Sakura-san…She must like Yuki-sama too…"_

* * *

Aikato then turned towards his room, staring down at a picture of Inita and himself in 'better' times. "You really enjoy doing this to me, don't you Inita? You always did it, even back then…"

* * *

_Her frail body lay limply across the step as she slept. Yuki wasn't back yet…If he was, then why…Why could she still feel this cold?_

_"Yuki-sama…"_

_"Why are you here?" he wondered aloud, "Your mom will be worried. Still, it is nice to see you."_

_She shifted a little in her sleep, her long tresses drifting away from her neck. He stared at her for a moment, and then leaned in. "Is this some sort of temptation, Inita?"_

_In response, she yawned._

_"Ha…I guess that's a no then." He chuckled, covering her with his coat and taking her gently in his arms. "I can't let you sleep on the floor."_

_~Minutes Later~_

_Inita awoke in a dark room, the only light coming in from the window which barely refracted a bit of moonlight. Looking around, she realised she was still in the moon dorm, in someone's bed no less. Had she been bitten?_

_She clutched at her neck. She couldn't sense any bite marks. Good. But just as she relaxed:_

_"Ahh…"_

_A cry of pain? A moan of ecstasy? It seemed to be a little of both. Hearing it again, she tip-toed over to a door which appeared to lead to a closet or an adjoining room. The sheer intensity of the full moon's light shining through the window in there blinded her for a moment while the wind trapped her dress against her frail frame._

_Upon regaining her sight, she witnessed Sakura clinging tightly onto a shadowy figure, her head tilted back a little. There was a tint of red on the cheeks which was slowly fading._

_"S-stop…It's too much." She murmured, anemia shaking her body._

_Inita tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out who this mysterious figure was…And when she did recognize who it was she froze in fear; her shock indescribable._

_He pulled away from his victim, eyes blazing red, blood dripping from his chin. He stared at Sakura's pale face for awhile and then turned towards the door. His eyes fixed on her and he smirked._

_"Want to play, Inita? It'll be fun…"_

_She could barely tear her eyes off him as he approached, his hand outstretched._

_"Let's go…"_

_"No!" She shrieked, rushing off into the darkness of the hall, thinking, "Scary…Yuki-sama is really scary…"_

_"That's right, Inita." He stared after her, almost angrily, "Run. You've changed so much and become so cruel…That Uchiha did this…"_

_At that moment, Inita ran straight into Sasuke's arms outside the moon dorm._

_"Hey, why were you in there? And so late too. Your mom was really worried."_

_She didn't answer, shivering. His concern grew._

_"Are you cold?"_

_"No…"_

_"Were you bitten?"_

_"No… I'm scared…I thought Yuki was different…He saved me…"_

_Sighing, he snaked her hand into hers slowly, unsure of her possible reaction. "I'm here for you. I definitely won't let anyone or anything hurt you, ok?"_

_"Yea…."_

_"So…Please stop shivering."_

_She paused, tears still trickling down her cheeks. Suddenly, she launched herself into his arms and allowed the held back rivers of grief and relief to flow freely._

_"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

_He hesitated, blushing a little at how close she was, then wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok. You're special to me. Someone I need to protect."_


	32. Councils and Creatures

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

_Shizuka Hio - Karin_

_Ichiru Kiryuu - Suigetsu_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Sasuke stepped into her room, dripping water from his hair. "Hey, Inita…" he looked around. Where was she?

A soft moan drew his attention to the sofa in the corner. There she was, sleeping soundly.

"Idiot…" he sighed, pulling a blanket over her, "You'll die of cold."

"Yuki-sama…"

He stared at her blankly. Did she just…Even in her sleep? It was strange, this feeling; this pain… He turned away and left, hoping to be alone.

"Uchiha…We need to talk." Yuki said.

* * *

"What?" he growled at last.

Yuki was tempted to put him out of his misery, but he caught himself, "Reminding you…You're supposed to be protecting her, not drinking her blood."

"Hmm…"

"I sense annoyance…"

"Why me? Why not just take her for yourself? You want to!"

"I can't be with her all the time. Besides, you would never betray her. Therefore, I let you live…" he smirked, adding in his mind as he walked away, "For now…"

* * *

The next day, Jenei knocked on Yuki's door. "President Aikato?"

No answer.

"Yuki?"

Still no answer. Some papers shuffled, but that was it.

"….Rest well."

"He's still not answering?" Shikamaru asked.

"What's happened to him? Did you mess with Inita again?" Sasori looked towards his friend.

"Who messed with her?" Deidara growled, murmuring later, "If I did, I would have been punished by now."

"She's unnecessary…I wish I could just set her on fire and leave her to die!"

"…." Everyone stared blankly at Sakura.

Just then, the Yamato twins returned. "What's up?"

"You're back early." Deidara said.

"Uncle turned out to be fine after all….What's going on with Yuki-sempai?"

"We don't know."

"He just came in last night and locked himself in his room."

"Any bet it's that human vermin's fault."

"Heh…."

"We should probably go…"

While everyone else scattered, Sakura remained, staring towards Yuki's door. Ten minutes passed, then twenty…

"How long do I have to ignore you before you leave, I wonder?"

She slipped a skeleton key from her sleeve and unlocked the door. "I was wondering…Are you angry…For what I said about Inita?"

"I don't know…Should I be?" he stared at a letter he had received from the council of vampires.

"If you are, I have yet to receive a punishment." Her voice lowered.

"…" he chuckled, "You want to be punished? Strange girl…"

"…Yuki, if I could surrender my blood to you, just to sustain you for now…" She moved closer, hoping to seduce him.

"Stop, Sakura…I'm fine really. You don't need to worry." His smile seemed sincere but his eyes did not show any trace of his kindness. Instead there was a cruel, cold and repelling glint to them.

"Y-yes…" she shrank away, disappointed.

* * *

Sasori met her in the hall. "Satisfied yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing much…"

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "He refused again…Somehow I knew he would, but it still hurts."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"He only drank my blood once. I was shocked, but it made me happy. I didn't understand why at first, but when he pulled away I saw…I saw…_her._ Back then, even now I don't understand how he thinks but, I know that what happened that day was only because she was there." She sobbed, sinking to her knees.

"You know how it works. We drink each other's blood to fill an emptiness…A longing in our hearts. Your blood just isn't right enough."

"So…Even though I love him so much that it hurts…I'll never be able to understand him, or satisfy him…I knew this, and I still chase after him. I'm such an idiot…"

* * *

That evening, Jenei was on his way out to the moon dorm garden when a voice caught him off guard.

"Good evening, Jenei. I'm glad to see you're still in good health."

"Grandfather? Why are you here?"

"I've come to speak with Mrs. Uniqua, so I thought I'd stop by. How is life?"

"It's good…."

"I see you're still close friends with Aikato Yuki. I hope this continues. Also keep a close eye on him, and his movements."

"Are you telling me to betray my friends?"

"You misunderstand, son…Your friendships may be close now, but this school is built on a very shaky peace treaty…"

"Our school is peaceful." Inita's voice came. "It really is."

"…" His attention turned to the young human girl behind him.

"Oh…Forgive me. You must be Kei Katsune-sama, Jenei's grandfather. My mother has sent Sasuke and I to welcome you. I'm Inita."

"Ah…I see." He smiled.

"Kei…" Yuki's voice reached him, "I haven't seen you for awhile. We should talk sometime."

"Yes. We should."

"Inita…" he smiled; a smile where his eyes lit up at every syllable. " Thank you for making sure he was accommodated."

"Oh…oh, no. Thank my mother….Bye." she and Sasuke left, guiding their guest to the conference room.

His eyes dulled with each step she took and Sakura watched it all from around the corner. Her heart sank. "He must really love her…"

* * *

As Inita walked down the hall, she felt a wave of happiness sweep over her. Yuki only did that strange kind of thing once. He was still the same as before. She pushed open the bathroom door, only to be met by Sasuke's cold stare.

"Knock first, huh?"

"What…What are you talking about? You never knock!"

"You take too long."

"Don't forget to put your towel on the door. The lock is…" she looked down and noticed he'd already done it, "Broken…"

"What does Yuki want with you?"

"Eh? Did you ask me something?"

"No, I was just talking to myself…" he sighed, turning away to take off his shirt. "Hurry and leave…"

"I…"

He looked back.

"I never thought of surrendering my blood to Yuki…Not once."

"And?"

"But…Weren't you the one that said that? Besides, I've already promised to give you my blood whenever you need it. What am I, a canteen? I can't just go around saying, 'Oi, you, drink my blood.' to everyone." She added the last part in a comical voice.

He smiled inwardly.

"I must be really annoying to you, volunteering so freely. I hope you've made up your mind about it, because I…"

He trapped her against the wall, leaning in slowly.

"N-now…?" As he leaned closer, she shivered.

"You're kidding me right? You're the one who hasn't made up her mind." He walked back to the shower door, pulling off his shirt. ""Go already…"

"Are you crazy?" she threw her towel, bundled with her clothes at him. "If you try something like that again I'll…"

He folded it for her and put it back in her arms. "I just don't want you to rush blindly into things that you don't understand like this."

"…" She blushed. He was looking out for her…As usual… "Baka!" she yelled, running out, "You'll make me change my mind."

He sighed. She was beginning to understand a little.

"Eh?" the door opened, "Inita's rushing off down the hall looking all flustered…"

"…Jacarra…" He thought.

"But how convenient, eh? I need to talk to you."

* * *

"This letter came for you from the Hunter's Association. It appears your 'teacher' informed them that you were still stable and now…"

He picked up the sleek packet and stared at it for a moment.

"Listen, will you."

"…Yes."

"Now, since you're the heir of the Uchiha clan, some of the most renowned hunters around, they want to test you. That is a mission; find a Level E serial killer and put him out of commission."

"I refuse…" he turned away.

"I knew you would say that…I told them so but…" Her voice lowered, "You have no choice…"

He paused, and then walked away.

As he left, she sighed. "I just hope the Vampire Council and the Hunter's Society would leave this school alone. It will only bring chaos if they continue to interfere."

* * *

As she walked through the gardens early the next morning, Inita spotted Sasuke leaving the school. "Where is he going?"

She followed him, until he disappeared into a creepy old mansion, covered on cobwebs and dried vines. She shivered. Perhaps she should wait for him outside.

A car pulled up and out stepped Shikamaru and Savila.

"Oi…" The woman driving said, "Don't be late for the photo shoot."

"We won't." They replied, waving as she drove away.

"Oh…Why do we have to do an extermination so early in the morning?"

"It seems the Council and The Hunter's Association are at odds again. The Council wants us to get the job done before the hunter gets here."

"This for the sake of competition?"

"Yeah. It seems that the hunter is on trial. He's an ex human but he was raised in a family of hunters."

"Huh…It's one of the prefects."

"Oh…Savila-sempai…Shiki-sempai…"

**~Meanwhile, in the house~**

"Found you. You're the one who killed those teenage girls aren't you?"

"Yes…That's me…" He held a young girl in his arms. "But since you're not like me, I don't think you'll understand…The rush of your fangs piercing their soft skin, the thrill of their struggles…The voice in your head telling you it's ok… Honestly, it's one of the best things in the world."

Every word hit home. Was this what he would become?

"One more thing hunter…"

"Huh?"

"You should've shot me first, and asked questions after." He laughed, dashing past him.

Sasuke growled, firing a shot that barely missed his victim. "Damn, why do they have to be like this? I definitely made a mistake; they don't need pity. I will kill him…"

**~Outside~**

Inita and her companions heard the shot and ran inside.

"Sasuke?" She cried, entering first, only to see the Level E on the staircase.

"More? Honestly, I'm very unlucky today."

Inita gasped.

"You're in my way." Shikamaru murmured, using his own shadow to control others. Pulling a table off the floor he launched it at his foe.

As it crashed into the staircase, the years of dust flew into the air and once it cleared, the ex human seemed to have disappeared.

"What are you waiting for?" Savila sighed, "Get after him."

"I hate playing tag." He lamented as they walked forward, leaving Inita behind.

"My luck seems to have changed…" Inita heard a hiss from behind her. "You're the second one today."

"Sa…Savila…sempai…" she murmured, hoping to attract her attention.

The attempt was futile. Cold arms wrapped around her and dragged her away.

"KYAAA!"

"Inita!" Sasuke rushed to find her. Then out of the blue he heard:

"Don't worry. You're really pretty so I'll treat you more gently than the others."

"Sasuke…Someone…Help me…"

A flash of light. An unmistakable gunshot sound.

"Don't you _dare_ defile her with your filthy hands!"

"You…"

"As a vampire hunter, it is my duty to punish you for your acts."

"Oh, this is the end huh? At least I won't hurt anyone anymore."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he fired the final shot into his victim's body.

"S-Sasuke…"Inita pulled herself off the floor.

"Oi, prefects. We found this girl in a hall. She appears unhurt."

She smiled and walked over to her partner, "That's great, isn't it Sasuke. She'll live." A blush tinted her cheeks, "And you saved me. Thank you."

At that moment, Yuki's words rang out in his ears. "You won't betray her…" His eyes widened a little, but he said nothing.

A raven with ruby eyes watched them through a window. Then it took off, returning to its master.

* * *

"My my, Young Sasuke has grown into quite the attractive young man." A laugh escaped. "And what a deliciously cute girl. He seems quite attached to her."

"…" her companion sighed.

"I think I will join the moon dorm at Amaral Academy…This will be fun."

"But…Karin-sama…"

"Don't tell me you're jealous Suigetsu? Of your childhood friend?"

"…"

"Let's get packed. I can't wait to see Sasuke again."


	33. New Student! New Foe?

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

_Shizuka Hio - Karin_

_Ichiru Kiryuu - Suigetsu_

**Other Vampires**

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Gaara_

_Neji Hyuga_

**Humans**

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Ten Ten_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu Hozuki_

_Rock Lee_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

_"Sasuke… You're really cute, you know that?" her smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear…but then, he was probably seeing it that way only because he hated her…His dilated pupils refused to end their death stare._

_"Grow up quickly, ok? I can't wait to see who you become…I want to watch those beautiful hate filled eyes forever even now that you want to kill me. You know why?" she giggled, a laugh not suited to her bloody exterior._

_He wanted to kill her, but he was…It was like he was being controlled._

_"It's because they're mine. Because you and I have an eternal bond…" _

* * *

The last word echoed in his mind, shocking him enough to awaken him. His eyes flew open in an instant. He clawed at the sheets, his body going tense. _Her_…

* * *

"Your visit is unexpected." Jacarra stared at her visitor.

"It is for an important reason though….That woman, she's still alive." Kakashi nodded silently.

"Ne? What woman?" She leapt to her feet immediately.

"The vampire that attacked Sasuke all those years ago."

She only became more tense. "I suspected as much…"

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Inita smiled. Her eyes lit up like sapphires in light.

"Ugh…" He buried his face into his pillow, wrinkling his uniform a little.

"Are you ok?" She touched his shoulder, "Do you have a headache?"

"I'm fine…Just a little tired, that's all." He stood slowly and walked towards the door. "Let's go. Those girls are out there no doubt…"

"…Alright…"

* * *

"Isn't this great?"  
"Yes. This party is the greatest opportunity of our lives."  
"I want to dance with Jenei-sempai."  
"Nah, Deidara-sempai is way cuter."

Inita was dazed. Sasuke seemed really different this morning…

"Oi. Wake up." He called out to her, "Because of that stupid dance they're more excitable. Don't lose control of them."

"I…I won't."

A click. The loud creaky, swinging noise of the moon dorm gates opening. A melody of screams and sighs rose from the crowd of girls gathered around.

Inita had a hard time holding them back. Sasuke however:

"Just a little more…" one girl thought, "Once I'm past him, I can ask Sasori-sempai to dance with me…"

"One more step…" she heard, "And it may be your last."

"Ah!" she fell backwards in shock.

"Don't listen to him." The other girls encouraged her, none of them fool enough to dare defy him anymore than this, "Sasuke's gotten soft lately."

"Hey!" Inita cried as her section pushed her all the way to the schoolhouse.

"Prefect, I see you're having a hard time… Shall I help you push them back?"

"huh?" she looked back only to see the blond misfit who had confessed to her only a few weeks prior staring down a t her with sparkling eyes.

"Deidara-sempai!" the girls behind her squealed.

"Just kidding…" He smiled, pulling her inside after him.

"w-Wait!"  
"What about us?"  
"Deidara-sempai?"  
"Why only the prefects?"  
"No fair!"

"They're jealous of you. How cute." He turned to her.

"Umm….I have to go."

"What? You won't stay awhile, even though I saved you? Mean….."

"I have a job to do, Deidara-sempai."

"Sempai? Ne…Back with that again? We've interacted on less that formal bases before. How about something different?"

"Deidara….sama…?" she stumbled over her words.

"Not quite…."

"D-Deidara-kun…" She could hardly enunciate with him staring so intently at her.

"That's nice… Your voice; I love to hear it calling my name." His lips pressed against hers, causing her to blush.

Voices reached their ears from upstairs, separating them at once.

"Inita?" Yuki's eyes widened once he saw her. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, well…You see…It was my fault. The girls got excited at I couldn't hold them back and I got dragged all the way here and then Deidara-sempai saved me…" She hastily came up with an answer.

"I see…Don't work yourself too hard. You'll get hurt you know."

"Ah…umm…I wo…"

"What are you doing, being dragged off so easily? Honestly I can't let you out of my sight for a minute can I?" Sasuke grumbled as he dragged her off.

"Sasuke…W-wait….too fast…" She looked back.

Yuki's eyes were still fixed on her. Deliberating eyes…

* * *

"So noisy…Those girls…"Sakura murmured.

"It's almost time for the ball…" Sasia replied, "So it's no wonder."

"I can't wait. It'll be fun, won't it Shikamaru?" Jenei smiled.

"Boring is what it'll be."

Yuki only hung behind staring at the floor in silent contemplation.

* * *

"So this isAmaralAcademy, eh? He-heh…This will be fun."

* * *

"So…Sasuke was on an assigned mission?"

"Yes, Inita. You must feel a little angry and confused but please understand, he is from a famous family line of hunters….It is expected of him." Jacarra nodded.

"So…It's his duty then?" she asked, a little worried.

"If he wishes to be seen as human rather than another expendable vampire threat."

"…I see…."

"Oh, also…There's a new student coming here. I hoped you would show her around."

"Ah?"

A knock echoed on the door.

"There she is…Come in."

A small girl with cute brown eyes and hair of orange-red entered the room. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, curly as you please.

"Forgive me for interrupting…" She said, in a sad, lonely voice.

"It's ok. This is my daughter, Inita."

"Hi!"

"Inita? What a pretty name. I'm…Hana….Takimai Hana-chan."


	34. Who is Hana?

**Main characters**

_Zero Kiryuu – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yuuki Cross – Inita Hashi_

_Kaname Kuran - Yuki Aikato_

_Kaien Cross (chairman cross) - Jacarra Uniqua_

**_Significant characters_**

___Hanabusa Aidou - Deidara_

_Akatsuki Kain - Sasori_

_Ruka Souen - Sakura Haruno_

_Sayori Wakaba - Tomoyo Shio_

_Takuma Ichijo - __Jenei Katsume_

_Senri Shiki - Shikamaru Nara_

_Rima Touya - Savila Yamato (Uchiha)_

_Seiren - Temari_

_Toga Yagari - Kakashi Hatake_

_Sara Shirabuki - Niki Aina_

_Rido Kuran - Zane Aikato_

_Shizuka Hio - Karin_

_Ichiru Kiryuu - Suigetsu_

_Sasia Yamato (Uchiha)_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took so long! Gomen. Gomen. I was struggling with ideas on this one. Gomenasai!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Takimai…Hana…" Inita paused. She was a moon dorm student?

"Whaaaa….You're really pretty! I want to be this pretty when I grow up!" Hana cried, hugging Inita. "You smell good too."

Jacarra pried them apart, "Remember Hana, no bloodsucking."

"Yes, ma'am." She turned back to Inita, "Will you show me around?"

"Umm…Ok."

* * *

"And over there is the cooking class…" she looked back to see Hana staring out the window. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid no one will like me. I'm so weak compared to the other nobles."

"I don't think they'll care." Init piped up.

"You don't understand. A weak vampire is no better that a bug to squish."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be your friend."

"Really? Yeay! But…Won't your other friends mind? Even though I'm…"

"Umm….You know that it's a secret, right? The vampire class…"

"Oh…Ok then. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Inita's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "No."

"Who's he then?" Hana pointed to a boy who had been staring at them from the garden.

"That's Sasuke. He's my partner."

"He's cute…I want to ask him out." Hana blushed.

"Ah…" she laughed hesitantly, "He doesn't like vampires very much."

His gaze linked with hers. "Watch her." He mouthed, indicating to Hana. Somehow he knew she couldn't be trusted.

"I'll be going to class then, Inita. Bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

In the night class, everyone was speculating about the new student.

"Why transfer in now?"  
"I heard she was sick."  
"Bah…I can't stand people who make excuses."

The door creaked open. All eyes fixed on the frail frame there.

"Good evening." She bowed.

"…"

"Wow…" she skipped over to Yuki, "You're a pureblood aren't you?"

"…" she looked up, "Humph."

She jumped onto his desk, "You're cute. Still, I prefer that day student…Sasuke, was it?"

Sakura grabbed her hair and pulled her down. "Are you crazy, new girl? Apologize!"

"I'm sorry." She cried, "Please let go of my hair. It hurts."

"It should!" she pushed her away.

"I'm sorry." She ran out, tears streaming down her face.

Once the door closed behind her, she smirked. They had no idea what they were dealing with, did they? Those poor fools.

"This'll be a snap."

* * *

She snuck out of the school block. Sasuke was close; she could feel it. Slinking behind trees, she picked up his voice. Her heart raced.

"Sasuke!"

What? Who was with him so early?

"What is it Inita? It's not about the mission again is it?"

Inita? Hana peeked out. "I thought she said they weren't dating."

"No…" she stepped closer and poked his chest, "I just wish you'd warn me. I'm responsible for stopping you, remember?" Her bracelet jangled as she retracted her hand.

"Stop me or provoke me; Which one do you do best?" He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so I mess up a little…"

"A lot…" he interjected, "Just run back to Yuki like a good little girl."

She looked down. "I don't want…"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to!" She yelled back, squinting away the tears.

"No need to get all emotional. Geez."

Hana looked down angrily. "I want him. I want him and if she's all that's in my way…" she paused, grinning mischievously, "I'll get him yet."

She took a step towards them, only to be greeted by a gun pointed at her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hana!" Inita jumped between them, "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"…"

"I…I like you." Hana's timid voice came.

"…" he growled, linking stares with Inita.

"You're not being fair to her."

"Thank you, Inita. You're a real friend." She hugged her. "Please stay that way."

She nodded.

"This isn't right…" he thought to himself, "She's too familiar…"

Snarling, he glared at her once more, pulling Inita with him as he stormed away.

* * *

The day students headed to class as usual the next morning, Inita strolling next to her friend Tomoyo.

"You look tired, Inita-chan."

"I am a little. I had a weird dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Thanks, Tomoyo. It was like this…I was…"

"Wait! Hana, you can't go over there!"

She sped by, followed by Sasori. Deidara strolled along behind, searching the crowd for the prefects.

"Inita. Good morning." He hugged her.

"Deidara-sempai?"

He grinned. "Good luck." He said, pulling away and turning towards Sasuke.

"I'm worried." Tomoyo sighed.

"Me too…" Inita whispered.

"About yourself?"

"…We have to run." She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and the two of them raced away, followed by a crowd of day students.

"…"

"Aren't you going to say anything, Sasuke?"

"Not unless you happen to know something about _her_."

"She should be dead, right?"

"… Isn't she just under the radar because she changed her looks?"

"Only you would know, being linked to her by blood. You can feel her can't you?"

His eyes narrowed. This sense had been getting stronger. It was as if she was getting closer. Suddenly the feeling spiked. He turned.

Eyes fixed on him; Hana's eyes.

"You…" He glared back.

* * *

"He was watching me with those same hate filled eyes. I love how cute he's become."

A disapproving sigh.

"Jealous already, Suigetsu? Surely you haven't forgotten…" she leaned closer and whispered, "You were the one who sold him out."

* * *

_"Sasuke, let's go train."_

_"Don't want to. I've done enough of that today."_

_Suigetsu sighed, then smiled when he spotted a woman walking their way._

_"She's pretty."_

_Sasuke pulled him back, staring her down._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"She's a vampire…" he growled._

_She smiled towards them, and turned away into the city streets._

* * *

_"Those two boys train so hard. Which one do you think will become the next legendary hunter?"_

_Suigetsu listened in. Sasuke was already asleep._

_"Obviously the Uchiha. He's more accurate and much stronger. He's got the most potential."_

_"… Sasuke?" he thought for awhile._

_"What about Suigetsu? Isn't he skilled enough?"_

_"I am. I really am!" he whispered, "They know that."_

_"Well, honestly I don't expect much of him. The Uchihas have proven themselves to be the best. It's only natural that Sasuke will be legendary."_

* * *

_"Good evening." A kind voice reached his ears._

_"You're that vampire from before." _

_"And you look a little upset. Is something wrong?" she sat next to him._

_"They all say that Sasuke's better than me, just because the Uchihas are good at what they do."_

_"I can help you, but you have to help me too."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Help me kill the Uchihas." She smiled._

* * *

"No…" he admitted at last, "I haven't forgotten that."

"Don't get selfish, darling. You've had me to yourself for years. Is it so bad that I want someone new now?"

Suigetsu looked down. "I don't care as long as he's out of my way."


	35. What Would You Rather Lose?

**Sorry it took so long. I recently made the transition to college life so chapters will take longer until i'm on break.**

**Again, sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

_Inita awoke in a pitch black room, the sole light being a candle. She shivered. It was cold._

_The sound of glass shattering._

_"Hello?"_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_"Hello?"_

_A bright flash. The room was now dimly lit and she could just make out a girl with long blond hair; longer than even her own. She wore a white dress, stained here and there with scarlet and sat in a pool of blood._

_"Oh my gosh, are you ok?"_

_A giggle. She stood slowly and twirled around. "Just fine."_

_Inita sat there petrified. "…Y-you…"_

_Blood trailed from her mouth as she exhibited her fangs. Her eyes shimmered ruby red._

_"…" For the first time she screamed, "Sasuke! Yuki! Someone!"_

_Ironically she needn't have bothered. As the girl walked towards her, she bumped upon a mirror plane which separated them._

_"I can't get through…Even my powers…They won't work in here…" She glared at Inita, "You locked me in. How dare you?"_

_"I didn't. I swear!"_

_"I'll kill you when I escape." Her blood red eyes faded into the darkness as she slinked away to brood._

* * *

"And that's how it ended." Inita explained to Tomoyo and Sasuke the next day at lunch.

"It's just a silly fear." Tomoyo laughed, "Vampires aren't real. You know that."

Sasuke muttered something to himself before making a sudden turn towards the forest. Something had caught his eye.

Inita looked after him but assumed he was just in another one of his moods. "I'll be right back, Tomoyo."

"Sure. Meet me by this table, ok?"

"Of course."

* * *

"So it's you." Sasuke stared at the person he'd found amongst the trees.

"…Yea."

"This is the first time you've seen me in ages and that's all you have to say?"

"What were you expecting from the 'traitor', huh?" Suigestu glared back.

"I expected you to be dead… Why did she keep you alive?"

"Who knows?" his voice trailed off, "Maybe to annoy the hell out of you…"

"Where is she now?"

"Ha…Your future lover?"

The strength of the punch to his face was shocking. Sasuke was an ex-human, right? He should be weak by now, a level-E.

"There is no way I could ever love that…thing!"

He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Hana-chan won't be pleased. You don't like her…"

"Hana?" a shock reverberated through him, "Then Hana is…"

"Hana is who?" Inita wondered without daring to sneak closer.

"Her? Yes she is. And she's been watching you for awhile. You and your little girlfriend, who is a real cutie by the way."

"You sorry excuse for…"

"I wonder if 'Hana' will let me keep her once she has you?"

"…"

"What will she do if I tell her you hate her?"

"Go-to-hell!" He pressed the gun to the forehead of his ex-friend.

"Sas…!" Inita felt her mouth being covered as she was dragged away.

Hushed laughter. "Let's leave them to fight it out, ok?"

"No!" she screamed in her mind, "_Sasuke_!"

_Meanwhile~_

"It's not going to work…You know that right?"

"…"

"I'm not like you. I'm not a creature of the night."

"…" He growled, and turned away. "Just stay out of my way and _away_ from Inita."

"Is that her name? How cute." he grinned and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Sasuke muttered under his breath and stalked back to the table where Tomoyo now sat.

"You're back." She grinned, half through her bowl of vegetable soup. "Is Inita on her way back too?"

"Too?"

"Yeah. I thought she followed you."

"…" His eyes widened, "No way. Don't tell me…"

* * *

"Wake up." The sing-song voice startled her.

"Huh?" her eyes failed to focus on much for a moment.

"Surprise!" Hana waved a tiny flag in her face, reading 'loser.'

"Hana…chan?"

"You're in my room. Like it?"

"It's interesting." She stood slowly.

"Do you know my friend?" She pulled Suigetsu into the room.

"Hana, what…" His eyes widened when he saw her. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Oh…Hi. You were talking to Sasuke earlier weren't you?"

"Um…Yea…"

"Speaking of Sasuke…" Hana interrupted, "He doesn't seem to like me very much. Inita, you promised to help me."

"Yes, I did."

"So, will you become my servant?"

"Huh?"

"My ex-human servant?"

"No! I promised Sasuke…"

"I figured as much…Then, there's always the other option."

"oh…What's that?"

"Bring me the heart of Aikato Yuki."


	36. Let Me Out

Inita staggered back to the rest of the sun dorm. That girl…How could she be the same Hana that just days ago was innocent as a baby?

She wasn't. What had happened to Hana? Would it happen to Yuki too? Had it already happened without her noticing?

Her thoughts jumped back to the request 'Hana' had made.

"**Won't you be a darling and do that for me?"**

"**Do **_**what**_**?" Inita's heart jolted as her companion smiled wider.**

"**You only have to pick one of course, silly. Become my slave or bring me Yuki's heart." She pointed to her fingers as she said them, "One or the other."**

"**Why would I do either of those things?"**

"**Because…I can solve all of Sasuke's level E problems for you, no matter which one you choose."**

"**But the consequences…"**

"**On one hand, you're a vampire like Sasuke. You'll get along better. On the other you're a wanted killer of someone Sasuke hates….Win, win."**

"**Killer?"**

"**Protected killer, if you do what I tell you."**

"…"

"**Do we have a deal?"**

"…**I'll think about it."**

"Why didn't I say no?" Inita wondered.

Suddenly, she was hit with a mind numbing, almost heart stopping pain. Then it vanished. It hit her yet again. Then it disappeared. Over and over, like…like a steady heartbeat which was certainly not her own.

"Stop! Make it stop!"

Deidara, who happened to be on his balcony at that moment spotted her. Why did she look like she was in so much pain?

Eventually it affected her mind so intensely, she began to hear words within each 'beat.'

Let. Me. Out. Let. Me. Out.

Those three words over and over.

"I don't understa…" she clutched her chest and collapsed to the floor, immediately attracting the full attention of the moon dormer who had seen her earlier.

* * *

_Once again she was in the dark room, the echoing sound of blood dripping steadily only reminded her she was a prime target for any stray moon dormer as she lay passed out. But wait! There was another sound. A sound that coincided with the pain, which even now she could still feel, though somewhat milder, in her subconscious._

_Her eyes drifted upward. There was that girl again; the one with the blood-stained clothes and the long hair…The girl with the eyes of the devil._

_In the hands, now bruised, blistered and bloody, she wielded a pick-axe. Bloody haddprints now marked the once invisible glass that separated them. Swing after swing; the struck the impenetrable pane. She yelled, almost crying at times, at each swing…Words of some sort…_

_Inita crawled closer to hear._

_Crash!_

"_Let!"_

_Crash!_

"_Me!"_

_Crash!_

"_OUT!"_

_CRACK!_

_A split appeared in the glass. The grin on the girl's face became more sinister._

"…_I'm coming for you." She whispered, and with that, she faded away and the pick-axe clattered to the floor._

_With her, went the surges of pain but the remaining trauma was enough to sufficiently weaken her to outside attacks._

* * *

Deidara lifted her off the ground. Her limp frame shivered in his arms.

"Inita…Are you ok?"

"…"

He feared the worst. As much as he hated to, he had to enter the sun dorm area; He had to find Sasuke.


End file.
